Permanent
by gothina234
Summary: Request for HpDork Freakazoid. Reid is brutally attacked when men come to send a message to his father. Now, he faces the rest of his life in a wheelchair. His team won't rest till they find his attackers and his father. Can he live the life he once had?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, this is a request from Hp Dork FreakaZoid . She requested a small fic that focused on Reid being permanently paralysed and I hope I have done her proud. This is a three shot so expect the next two chapters over the next two days. Enjoy and I'd love to know what you think. Hope you like it, Hp Dork Freakazoid.  
**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Reid laughed as Morgan did his impression of Rossi, he closed his mouth and managed to stifle his laughter to a small, quiet chuckle.

"I do not act like that," Rossi said, shaking his head with a small smile tugging on his lips. "You laughed at that quickly, Spencer."

"It was funny and you know it," Reid defended himself quickly. "Besides, Morgan also does a very good impression of me. Show him, Morgan. Level it out between us."

Reid passed his glasses to Morgan, the glasses he kept in case his lenses gave him trouble. He watched Morgan put them on and point his finger up. "Did you know that Spencer Reid has an IQ of 187 and is so hyper because he puts about three tonnes of sugar in his coffee. He also knows that lightning does indeed strike a place twice."

Rossi let out a loud chuckle, as did everyone else at the table. Blake took the glasses from Morgan's face and looked through them. "I don't know how you see through these," she said as she passed them back.

"I wear contact lenses to make my job easier but my eyesight is very bad. I take after my aunt," he shrugged before taking a gulp of his drink and finishing it off. "I'm going to head home. I've had a great night out with you all."

"Oh, baby boy," Garcia pouted. "Can't you stay out a little longer. Please, you know you want to."

"I've loved tonight but I need to get home and check over a paper for friend. His son is trying to get into college and he wants me to take a look at his son's personal statement. I'll see you tomorrow. All of you, just remember to drink safely and get home safe too."

"To our baby boy," Garcia raised her glass before almost dropping it. Morgan managed to catch it.

"I think she's had enough," Reid smiled. "Night guys!"

* * *

Reid walked up the stairs to his apartment, buzzing with happiness at the night he'd had. He had intended to come straight home from work but the others had talked him into going out and he was happy that they had persuaded him. He opened his apartment door and stepped in.

"Argh!" he cried out as pain ripped through his head. He crashed to the floor and clutched his head as he struggled to focus. His vision blurred violently but he made out the boots of someone approaching him. He also heard someone behind him. He brought his hand away and saw blood smeared across it. He let out another cry of pain as something slammed into his back, forcing him to lay on the floor.

"J-Just take what you want," Reid wheezed. He grunted and lost the ability to breathe for a few seconds as a foot kicked him in the stomach and then the chest.

"Thank you for the offer, Spencer," a voice came above him. "We aren't here for your things. Tell me, do you talk with your father?"

"No," Reid coughed as he regained the ability to breathe, it hurt so much to breathe. It felt like someone was forcing a knife through his chest with each breath he took. "How...do...you...know...him?" he struggled to say before coughing and letting out a moan of pain.

"He owes us money," the man smiled. "A lot of it. He thinks he can do what he did and get away with it. I don't think so. He's hiding at the moment and we needed a way to bring him out. We're going to send him a nice little message through you. Let's connect father and son again."

Reid could barely struggle as a piece of tape got placed over his mouth. He screamed into it as a foot brutally stomped on his back.

* * *

Pain. Pure, obliterating and searing pain filled his body. He heard a knocking sound and sluggishly tried to open his eyes, he found that only one would open. He looked around the ceiling and found his eye sight tinged with red. A sound came through the thick fog that his mind kept around him.

"Hey, kid. I know last night was fun but you're late for work," Morgan's voice called from outside his apartment. Reid tried to speak but the tape was still over his mouth. He didn't have the energy to reach up and take it off. He moved his arm but cried out at the pain that came through it.

"Reid! Open the door or I'm gonna kick it down," Morgan yelled. Reid waited for about thirty seconds before he heard his door crash open.

"Oh, god!" Morgan gasped. Reid cried as he saw Morgan above him with wide eyes. The tape got peeled from his lips. His breathing was wheezy and he felt something dripping down his chin. "Reid, don't move. Don't move, I'm going to get you help. What happened to you? Who did this to you?"

"Men," Reid gasped before he coughed up a small amount of blood. "Legs!"

"They look okay, kid."

"Can't...feel...them," Reid cried. "I can't feel...my legs."

Reid began to lose consciousness again as the fog on his mind began to take over. He faintly heard Morgan calling for an ambulance.

"Hey, Spencer. SPENCER! You need to stay awake. Don't you dare close your eyes."

Reid closed his eyes and let the darkness take over him again.

* * *

Morgan felt completely helpless as his hands hovered over his best friend, he watched Reid's head fall to the side and blood drip from his mouth. There was blood everywhere. His face was a complete mess, black and blue adorned the swollen flesh. He just wanted to pick him and hold him till help arrived but he knew he couldn't. If Reid couldn't feel his legs, there was a good chance that his spine was damaged. He felt anger as he imagined his friend being beaten. His hand hovered above Reid's body. "C'mon, kid. Please wake up. You hang on, help is coming."

* * *

Morgan sat in the waiting room with some of the team, it had been over nine hours since Reid got rushed into the hospital. He held Garcia as she wept next to him. Blake and Rossi were with the forensic team, going over the apartment. Hotch sat staring at his coffee with JJ sat next to him. They all looked up when a doctor walked in. "Family of Spencer Reid?"

Hotch immediately came up from his seat. "Is he okay? I'm Aaron Hotchner, I'm his medical contact. You can speak freely in front of us all."

"We've placed Spencer in a medicated coma to protect his body from the pain. He's lucky to even still be alive. We had to place pins in his wrist, he suffered a severe break. We've also placed a metal plate in his face, we had to. The bone was beyond repair. We've had multiple surgeons working on him to save his life. He's got four broken ribs, a broken collarbone on his left side. He had internal bleeding and we had to remove one of his kidneys to save his life. His eyes are swollen from the beating but that will go down. He has a broken leg and that will heal. His entire body bruised and he had received vicious blows to the head. He's on a ventilator."

"Is that why he couldn't feel his legs? One got broken."

"I'm sorry but his spine got severely damaged during the attack. I'm so sorry but we can't repair the damage."

"What are you saying?" JJ demanded.

"I'm saying that your friend will never walk again."

**Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, here is the second chapter for you all. I have more time tomorrow so the last chapter is going to be extra long. I hope you like this and I'd love to know what you think. Enjoy!  
**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, you're superb and brilliant. Thanks!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Morgan and the others walked into the hospital room and remained frozen as they looked down at the bed. There were bandages everywhere. In some places, small amounts of blood were leaking through them. The heart monitor beeped slowly while the ventilator wheezed, its duty being fulfilled as it helped Reid breathe. Morgan stepped forward and his hands hovered over his best friend. He didn't touch him for fear of shattering him to pieces. Reid looked so fragile and there wasn't a part of him that wasn't bruised or swollen. The blood had covered so much and hidden other injuries. Garcia did touch him, she put the back of her fingers against his swollen and bandaged cheek, stroking it gently. JJ began to cry while Hotch looked at the youngest member of his team with wide eyes. Hotch gripped the rail at the end of the bed and struggled to keep himself calm. Reid's doctor stayed in the corner, watching as they took in the sight of their friend.

"How long will he stay in the induced coma?" Hotch asked, his voice shaking gently.

"A few weeks," the doctor answered. "Without the induced coma, even with pain medication, he'd be in a tremendous amount of pain. It's safer for us to keep him in this state. We're going to monitor him carefully. I need to warn you all though that there is a chance that he may not make it through the healing period. I have good hopes for him and he's remained strong so far but there is a risk."

"How big of a risk?" Morgan asked.

"At the moment, he has a fifty-fifty chance. He's strong and his heart didn't give out when we were operating. On the other hand, his body is under an incredible amount of strain and it's injured badly. We can't repair his back and the damage has rendered his legs useless. He may also have mental difficulties but we can't know that till he wakes up. He received blows to the head and we have no idea how much of an impact that had."

"He was able to tell me that he couldn't move his legs and that some men attacked him."

"Was it coherent?" the doctor asked.

"No, he was struggling and he lost consciousness," Morgan sighed.

"I don't understand this," Garcia cried before wiping her eyes and bringing her shaking hand through Reid's hair. "We were having fun last night and he was so happy. Who would want to hurt him? He's innocent."

"Someone has to stay with him. We don't know if his attackers will come after him again," Hotch said. "Garcia, you can come back but I need you to go to the BAU and look at Reid's life and I want you to check the security cameras. He was probably ambushed the moment he stepped into his apartment."

"Okay," she cried. "I want to come back though."

"You will," he nodded. "Morgan, can you stay with him?"

"I want to catch the people who did this to him!"

"I know that you care for Reid as a brother and now, I can't trust you if we find them. Your anger can sometimes go too far and I want these men to pay. I don't want them to get away with this and I don't want you to do something you'll regret. You're the best person to protect him too."

"Fine," Morgan said as he looked back to Reid. "Just catch these bastards. Reid, will never walk again. I don't want them to ever walk again. God, this is going to kill him. He likes having a normal life after what he went through growing up and now, this is going to throw him back to that state of mind."

"We'll help him through it," JJ said as she calmed herself down slightly. "He won't ever stay alone."

* * *

Morgan sat next to the bed and stared at Reid. It had been six hours since the others had left. Hotch had called him with updates. Three men had come in, they had hidden their faces but one camera had managed to catch the face of one of them. They had also recovered a print from the apartment that didn't belong to Reid. He didn't think these people were professionals, at least not ones that had strict rules to avoid leaving forensic evidence. He couldn't understand why this had happened.

"You're going to make it through this," Morgan said before his breathing hitched a little as he got upset. "This isn't the end for you and I'm going to make you realise that. I know how you can put yourself down sometimes and I refuse to let yourself do that. I'm going to make sure that you live a normal life. You can't stay in that apartment, I doubt you'd want to after what they did to you. You can come and stay with me. Clooney will love having to share me. Just don't give up, kid. You're strong and you held on long enough for me to find you. Hang on for the team."

The door to the room opened and Morgan found himself shocked to see William Reid at the door. "Oh, god. Oh, Spencer."

"What are you doing here?" Morgan demanded. He didn't have time for William or the patience for him. "How did you even know he was here? Did my team call you?"

"No, they didn't. I need your help. I know who did this to Spencer."

"What are you talking about?!"

"I got into some trouble with a man. I owed him a lot of money but I paid him back. He wants more that he says I owe. I got an email today from him, I don't know how he got my new email. It was a picture of Spencer, all beaten and bloody. They attacked him because of me."

Morgan stormed forward and grabbed him around the throat, slamming him into the wall. "You did this to him!"

"I didn't know they would go after him," William said as the hand around his throat tightened.

"You selfish son of a bitch!" Morgan yelled. "They damaged his spine, he's never going to walk again because of you. I thought you were done ruining his life as a child but you couldn't resist ruining it now. I should kill you where you stand!"

Reid's doctor rushed into the room. "Agent Morgan, please step away or I'll call security!"

Morgan dropped him to the floor and stepped back angrily. "You have changed his life forever. He almost died because of you. He's in an induced coma and he might not even make it through that."

"I didn't know they would come after him and I rushed here as soon as I received the email. I know the men who did this. I can help you. Please, I borrowed the money to help a friend but things went horribly wrong. I never meant for this to happen. I thought I had every thing under control."

"You didn't!" Morgan growled angrily. "Spencer is a good person and you caused this. He was having fun last night and then by the morning, he was alone in his apartment, dying. You can tell my team what you know and then get the fuck out of Spencer's life! You are going to walk out of here and go to the BAU. I ever see you step into this room, I'll kill you and that is a real threat. Now, get out."

Morgan turned around quickly when he saw the heart monitor beep rapidly.

"I need help in here," the doctor shouted out the door. Morgan went to step forward but found the doctor pushing him out along as well as William.

"I want to stay with him," Morgan argued.

"You need to stay out our way!" she snapped back before going into the room and slamming the door.

**Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, here is the third chapter for you all. I didn't have time for a proper long chapter and I feel that I want to put some more into this so I'm turning it from a three shot to a five shot. Hey, it's two extra chapters. Enjoy!  
**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, you're wonderful and just magnificent. Thanks!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

"Don't scare me like that again, kid," Morgan said as he sat down next to his friend again. The doctor had managed to stabilise him and get his heart rate back to normal. There were now hourly checks on him after the scare. He had sent William to the BAU and repeated his threat to him. Morgan knew that if he ever saw the man again, he'd kill him without hesitation. Carefully, Morgan put his hand on Reid's injured hand that was in a cast. "Don't you break down on me again. You need to come through this because none of us will survive if we lose you. I know that you think that you aren't important sometimes and I hate that. You are the most important person in this team because you hold us all together. You see through our secrets and you know when something is wrong. We're all supposed to look after you and I hate that we weren't there for you when they attacked you. Why didn't I make sure you got home?"

He looked his friend's swollen face. "Please, don't give up. The team is going to catch the men who did this. You just focus on getting yourself better. I know you won't walk again but I'm going to make sure you don't go down a dark path. I'm never ever going to let that happen. Being in a wheelchair doesn't make you less of a man, it just means a life change. One we'll get you through. I just know that Garcia will pimp out your wheelchair."

Morgan let out a small chuckle before closing his eyes and laying his head on the bed. "Just hang on, kid."

* * *

Someone shook his shoulder, he woke up with a small moan to see Garcia looking down at him. "They got them. The three men that attacked Reid and the man who sent them. They're in custody."

"Thank god," Morgan sighed as he got to his feet. He put his arms around Garcia and held her tightly. "How are you doing, baby girl?"

"I'm hanging on by a thread," she said before wiping tears from her cheek. "How is he?"

"Holding on. I don't think he's ready to leave us yet. His heart rate has gone up a little which is good but we had a little scare earlier. He's fine now."

"That isn't fine," Garcia snapped as she pointed at Reid. She realised how harsh she had sounded. "Morgan, I'm sorry. I just can't handle this well. You're all my family and I care for you so much. He's the baby of the team and I hate seeing him in pain. I can barely recognise him. He's never going to walk again and it breaks my heart."

"I know it's hard but we have to stay strong. He is the baby of the team and he is like a little brother to me."

"I hate his father," Garcia said angrily. "All this is his fault!"

"Don't talk about that bastard because I won't stay calm. I already pinned him to the wall by throat. Reid is the only thing keeping me from going and hunting him down."

Garcia shook her head before reaching in her bag and walking to the tables at the side of Reid's bed. She placed small colourful objects around and placed a pile of books on it as well. "I brought some things to try bring good vibes to him. They say the happier you are, the quicker you heal."

"What books did you bring?"

"Science fiction ones, he likes ones that are science fiction. I'm going to read to him. Hopefully, he'll hear us. I don't want him to think he's alone. I hate that he was alone when this happened to him."

"He'll never be alone as long as this team stands."

* * *

A small beeping noise came through the heavy fog around his mind, he licked his dry lips as his eyes slowly fluttered open. He blinked a few times and took a deep breath. He winced when a flashlight shined in his eyes.

"Spencer, follow the light," a voice ordered him. He ignored the dull pain around his body and obeyed the voice. He followed the light and his vision cleared to see a young woman above him.

"W-Where am I?" he asked.

"You're in the hospital. You've been in and out of consciousness since we took you off sedation yesterday. You got attacked in your apartment and suffered severe injuries. Do you remember what happened?"

He thought for a moment. "Not much. Men and pain, that's about it."

"Okay. I need to speak with you before your friends come back in. During the attack, you suffered severe trauma to your spine. Spencer, I'm so sorry but you'll never walk again. There is too much damage and we can't repair it."

Reid closed his eyes and knew deep down that he already knew. He remembered Morgan coming into the apartment, barely. He remembered not being able to move his legs. He didn't want to deal with the pain of that reality at the moment.

"Did they catch them?"

"They got caught shortly after your arrival into this hospital. I'm going to come back and talk to you later. Your friends want to see you. I'm going to send them in. Is that okay?"

"Yeah," he sighed. "How hurt am I?"

"Don't worry about that now but I'd recommend against moving too much. I'll get your friends."

Reid laid back and stared at the ceiling, he knew he was on morphine but all the casts, bandages and wires connected to him showed him that if he wasn't on it, he'd probably be screaming. The door opened and three people walked in.

Morgan came to the edge of the bed. "Hey, kid. Nice to those big brown eyes again."

Reid's brow furrowed. "Do I know you?"

"Oh my god," Garcia gasped.

Reid let out a tiny smile. "Just kidding. Hey, Morgan."

"My heart just leapt out my chest," Morgan shook his head. "How are you feeling?"

"Like hell. How long was I out?"

Hotch stepped forward. "Three weeks."

"What?!"

"They had to put you out to keep you alive. You've had two more operations since your sedation. I'm so happy to see you, sweetheart," Garcia smiled before kissing his forehead

Reid closed his eyes and began to cry. "Are you in pain?" Morgan asked quickly.

"No," he whispered. "I thought I was going to die back in my apartment. I thought I'd never see you again. I'm so happy I was wrong. Please, help me. I can't walk and I don't know how to deal with this."

"Shh..." Garcia soothed. "We'll never stop supporting you. We're going to help you through this and by the time I'm done with a wheelchair, you'll look like a king on wheels."

Reid let out another sob with a small smile.

**Please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. Okay, so there have been requests for this to be extended to a longer term fic and I'm happy to do it as long as you all want me to have this as a long-term fic. Please let me know if you want it to be longer or to stay as a five shot. Enjoy and let me know what you think.  
**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, you're wonderful and amazing. Thanks!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Reid opened his mouth and allowed Garcia to feed him. She had helped him drink water for his sore throat and now fed him due to his condition. His left arm was in a sling due to his collarbone healing and he couldn't use his wrist on the other hand. He didn't want to admit how scared he was about not being able to feel his legs. One of them got broken but was on the way to healing. She put some more jello in his mouth before wiping his chin. "Sorry, hit your chin then. I know you don't like being treated like a baby but I hope you're okay with this."

"I'm don't mind it," he smiled at her. "With all the morphine and the exhaustion, I don't mind. I can't feed myself anyway."

"Reid, are you okay with the morphine? We're all surprised you didn't object to it as soon as you woke up."

"If I wasn't on it, I'd probably be screaming. I don't like it but I don't want to feel the pain either. Not after the apartment. I trust you all to not let me fall into my old ways. Besides, I don't see myself getting out of the hospital for at least another week or so. I don't want to go to my apartment."

"You won't," she assured him before stroking his hair behind his ears. "We'll get whatever you need from the apartment. Morgan wants you to come and stay with him till we get you all better. He has a downstairs bedroom and bathroom and he knows Clooney will love having someone to spend time with."

"It's strange," Reid sighed. "I know that they are there, I can see my legs but I can't wiggle my toes. I used to hate the feeling of pins and needles but, I'd give anything in the world to feel it again. Garcia, why did this happen to me? I remember they said it was about my father."

"Oh, honey. I don't think that I'm the right person to explain this to you. We have the men who hurt you and the man who sent them. Don't worry about the other details till later."

"Garcia, what did my father have to do with my attack? Just tell me."

She put down the jello and stared at him nervously. "Your father owed money to a loan shark. He had borrowed it for a friend and things, according to him, got out of hand. They threatened him for more money and said that he hadn't paid them back in full. Your dad thought he had. They attacked and beat you to send him a message and to get him to pay the rest. They took pictures of you and sent an email to him."

Reid shook as he listened to Garcia. His father was the reason he would never walk again or run around the park with his godson. He felt hot tears come down his bruised cheeks. He felt Garcia's hand touch his cheek and he cringed away slightly. She took away her hand and stood next him for a few minutes as she watched him fight with all the emotions inside of himself. Anger, rage, despair, hatred, pity and helplessness coursed through his veins. "Where is he?"

"Your father?" she asked.

"Where is he?

"He came here not long after your attack. We found the men because he came here and told us about the email. Morgan slammed him into a wall and threatened him that if he ever came near you again, he would kill him. He came to the BAU and gave us the information. The last time I checked on him, he was still staying in Virginia. He won't come near you again."

"Good," Reid said angrily, before his breath hitched. "I hope Morgan does kill him if he ever takes a step near me again. I had a good life, a good job and I was happy. He always ruins everything. Why can't he ever just stay out of my life? I haven't spoken with him since Riley and yet, they came after me. He ruined my childhood and now, he almost got me killed. I'm never going to walk because of him!"

Garcia carefully put her arms around him and held him. She kissed the top of his head and stroked the back of his hair. He cried against her and would have given anything to hug her back.

"It's okay, sweetheart. He's never going to come near you again. We're going to make sure of that."

* * *

JJ came in with a bunch of flowers with Rossi next to her. She placed them next to the bed and smiled when she saw Garcia asleep in the chair next to the bed and saw Reid sleeping peacefully.

"He's starting to look like himself again. The bruises are getting a little lighter, they still look dark and hurtful but they are getting better," JJ said before she brought the blanket further up and kissed him on the cheek.

"They should look better after three weeks of healing and him being in an induced coma. All I want to do is strangle his bastard of a father," Rossi sighed as he paced.

"Get in line," JJ said as she looked at Reid. "I've barely been able to keep it together for the last few weeks. Henry wants to see him but I don't want Henry having this kind of memory. I don't want him to see his uncle Spencer in such a way. It's tough though. As far as he know, Reid is still asleep. I said that he'll sleep till he is better and then you can spend all the time you want with him when he wakes up. That reminds me."

She pulled out a few cards and placed them on the bedside unit. Rossi walked over and smiled at them.

"Henry made 'Get Well' cards."

"He wants his Uncle Spencer to get better soon so he can help him build a Lego structure. Will tried and he kept dropping the small parts and then they somehow managed to get a large section upside down."

"Uncle Spencer to the rescue then," Rossi chuckled.

* * *

**A few hours later**

Garcia brought the card down and opened it for Reid to look at. He let out the biggest smile he could as he read the card.

_I hope you wake up soon, Uncle Spencer_

_Get well and I love you_

_Love, Henry_

"I love you too, Henry," Reid said before he laughed gently at the picture of him on the front. "Do I really look like that?"

"Have you ever had orange trousers?" Garcia giggled before kissing his cheek.

**Please review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. Sorry for it being slighty shorter but as explained in the other update, I had to spend a nice chunk of time cleaning up my living room table which just collapsed earlier and broke all over the floor. Not a happy bunny about that. Anyway, enjoy and I'd love to hear from you about this. This is now going to become a longer fic as a lot of you requested it as a longer story which I'm happy to do.  
**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, you're awesome. Thanks!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

**Three weeks later**

"I'm looking forward to going home," Reid said as he laid on the bed, all the wires from his body now disconnected. He had spent three more weeks in hospital before the doctor allowed his discharge. His collarbone had a support over it but it was healed enough for him to move his arm and feed himself. His leg was no longer in a cast but still had a support around it. He didn't find any point in having the support as he had no feeling in his legs couldn't even move them. They had warned him that as time went by, the muscles in his legs would waste away, leaving them looking very thin and small. His wrist was still healing and the cast would stay on for at least two more weeks. The plate in his face had healed well but he still had a very visible scar over his face. Garcia kept telling him off for touching the metal plate in his cheek. Rossi had joked that he was part way to being a terminator. The last three weeks had not been easy but the team had helped him stay away from dark places in his mind.

Garcia came over with a bag and placed it on the bed. "Here are your clothes, they are all nice and loose for you. I'm going to leave you with Morgan so he can get you dressed. Oh and Henry picked the trousers."

Morgan looked in the bag and chuckled as he helped Reid sit up. Garcia left the room to give Reid some privacy.

"So, you looking forward to coming and living with me for a while?" Morgan said as he helped Reid take off his t-shirt, he slipped it off and grabbed a dark purple t-shirt from the bag.

"I've been in hospital for six weeks, three that I was unconscious for. How close did I come to dying?"

"I don't want to tell you that," Morgan said as he slipped the shirt on.

"None of the others will tell me and I want to know. I remember you coming into the apartment and finding me. I can't describe the pain I was in, I felt like I had blood coming out of my ears."

"You did, kid," Morgan sighed. "You had head injuries and some swelling to your brain. I won't lie. You came close, very close to losing your life. You managed to hold on during all the operations and you held on to life when you came in the ambulance but when your father came here and I slammed him into the wall, your heart rate went down and for a minute, you were in cardiac arrest. You scared the hell out of me that day. Every time, I see you open your eyes and laugh, it makes me happy that I didn't lose my best friend. Now, ready to do the trousers."

"I didn't realise I came that close. Part of me keeps thinking that I'm in delayed shock but I don't think I am. I knew from the moment I woke up that I'd never walk again. I can live with never walking again because I'm still alive. I know things aren't going to get easier and I'm going to have to change a lot about my life. I'm not denying that I might have some difficulties in the future. I'm saying that after what they did, the fear I felt and the pain, I'm just glad I survived. I didn't want to die alone."

Morgan stared at Reid and saw a glimpse of fear. "I'm so sorry that I didn't help you get home that night. I still hate myself for not calling you and making sure you were okay."

"Don't you ever feel that what happened is your fault. It's my dad's fault. He put me in danger and he almost got me killed. I had no way of knowing they would come and attack me, you didn't know either. Thank you for coming when you did. I don't think I'd have survived any longer without medical attention," Reid said before wiping his cheek. "I've been really happy for the last few months. You've all been helping me and dealing with Maeve's death gets easier each day. I'll never forget her but I know it's impossible to love and be with the memory of a ghost. Things are getting easier. I enjoyed myself that night we all went out. I don't want to give up that happiness, I want to get back the rest of it, the part I lost in the attack."

"We'll get you that part back," Morgan assured him. "You got me for the next few days to take care of you and then Garcia is taking care of you for a week. After that, we'll figure something else out. What I don't want you to do is feel helpless. I know you've always needed a strong sense of independence and you'll still have that but you need to let us take care of you till you get better. Now, let me do these trousers."

"I got clean boxers on so we aren't going there," Reid laughed as Morgan took off his pyjama trousers.

"I'd be out the room," Morgan chuckled. "I love you, little brother, but I don't want to get that personal with you. Now, remember that Henry chose the trousers."

Morgan brought out a pair of purple pyjama bottoms with orange spots all over them. Reid looked at them. "If Henry picked them, I love them."

"You adore him, don't you?" Morgan smiled as he picked up Reid's legs and slipped the trousers on.

"It's nice having someone who depends on me to guide him in life. Henry is a wonderful little boy and that fact that JJ trusts me with him is a big thing for me. No-one's ever had that must trust in me."

Morgan finished putting the trousers on. "Henry loves you and thinks you're the best uncle in the world. He knows that you'd never let him down and JJ knows that you'll keep him on the straight and narrow if anything happened to her."

"I'd never let anything happen to him."

Morgan called for Garcia. They watched as she wheeled in a wheelchair. Reid smiled when he saw that it was a personal one brought for him. "I haven't done my magic yet as it only arrived yesterday but trust me, I'm going to make this look awesome."

"I'd never doubt your ability to make it awesome," Reid said. Morgan came forward and Reid accepted him lifting him up and placed him in the chair. He let out a small grunt as some of his injuries flared at the sudden movement but he kept control of his pain.

"You ready to go home?" Garcia smiled.

"More than ever," he said back before leaning back and taking one last look at the hospital room that had housed him for six weeks. A room he hoped never to see again.

**Please review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you like this chapter, it's a nice happy one. See, I'm not constantly evil. Enjoy and let me know what you think.  
**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, you're brilliant and great. Thanks!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

_He laid on the floor, gritting his teeth as blood leaked from his lips and to the floor. His attackers had left him there after beating him to get a drink from his fridge. He moved his leg slowly and tried to knock over a nearby stand to alert his neighbours. "Never do what you're told."_

_He felt pain rip through his back as a foot with a heavy boot slammed into his back. He cried into the tape over his mouth and just wanted to pass out. He began to grunt and scream into the tape as they began to beat him again._

"Reid, wake up!"

Reid opened his eyes, they settled on Morgan sitting above him. He took a few deep breaths before relaxing. He waited a minute before gathering himself enough to speak. "Why are you here?"

"When I hear someone screaming, I generally come and help them. You were having a nightmare and screaming. Are you okay?"

"They put tape over my mouth and I tried to scream for help but no-one could hear me. They never stopped and they just laughed at me. I tried to knock over a table but he kicked me in the back. It hurt a lot when he did it. I'm sorry for waking you up."

"Don't be sorry. We both know that you're going to have these nightmares. You want to go back to sleep?"

"Not really," Reid shook his head. "What time is it?"

"It's five am. You hungry?"

"Yeah, actually, I am."

"Let's get some breakfast," he smiled before helping Reid sit up. He brought away the covers. Positioning the wheelchair next to the bed, he lifted Reid and placed him in the chair.

"We need to get some food into you, kid. You barely weigh anything."

"So everyone keeps saying," Reid smiled as Morgan got behind him and pushed him to the kitchen. He got placed at the table. "I've just never felt the compulsive need to eat masses of food. I didn't really eat properly as a kid and I guess I just can't shake the habit of eating only what I need."

"I'll keep the fridge stocked with food," Morgan said as he grabbed a cup and poured some coffee into it. He gave it to Reid and watched his friend take a deep gulp of coffee. "I swear your perfect woman is someone who smells like coffee. Love at first smell, than sight."

"Shut up," Reid laughed gently before letting out a painful breath. "Damn shoulder still hurts like hell."

"It won't hurt for much longer, it's almost healed and your wrist is almost healed too. You're getting there."

"I'll never get completely there," Reid said before taking another drink of his coffee. "I'm really nervous about Henry seeing me today. I don't want him to freak out, I still look all bruised and battered."

"Henry has climbed the walls and is driving his mother and father crazy with questions about you. He really wants to see you, just to make sure that you are really better and not dead. He thinks everyone is lying. Oh, and he thinks that you had a car accident. JJ doesn't want him knowing the truth, not till he's older."

"I never want him to know the truth. I don't want him having nightmares about me being beaten to near death."

* * *

_**Six hours later**_

Reid had managed to get dressed with Morgan's help. He didn't wear anything too fancy, he wore the pyjamas that Henry had picked out for him. He loved his orange and purple trousers. Garcia kept telling him that he looked like a funky purple version of a creature from Monster's Inc. Garcia had brought cupcakes over for him and constantly sent him messages on his phone. Part of him couldn't wait to spend a week with her. A week he knew would consist of movies, new clothes, sugary goods and laughter. Four things he really wanted and needed. He sat in the living room, making some notes on the cases that Morgan had brought back from the BAU. He finished and closed the files before Morgan had any chance to spot him as he came down the stairs from getting ready. Reid clicked his pen and put it in his pocket.

The doorbell rang and Reid felt the nerves inside of him burst open and take over his body. Morgan went over and opened the door. Henry came running in and instantly spotted Reid.

"Uncle Spencer!" Henry screamed before running over.

"Be gentle, Henry," JJ called as she came into the house. Reid helped Henry on to his lap as much he could and hugged his godson close, careful to not hit his wrist. Henry hugged him back.

"I missed you so much, Uncle Spencer. So happy you woke up."

"I just needed a lot of sleep to get better. Now, I'm allowed to stay awake and get better. I got your cards and I love the trousers you picked out for me. I missed you too when I was sleeping."

"I got you a present," Henry said quickly. Reid watched as Will come into the house with balloons. The balloons all had 'get well' printed on them. Henry climbed down and Will passed the balloons to him. He walked back over and handed them to Reid. "Balloons are cool, just like you."

Reid let out a small chuckle before taking the balloons and tying them to the wheelchair. "Thank you, Henry. I love them."

Will come over to him. "It's nice to see you smiling, Reid."

"Nice to still be able to smile," Reid said before turning to Henry. "Hey, aunty Garcia has left some cupcakes. Should we go and get one?"

Henry nodded happily. JJ came over and placed Henry on Reid's lap, she went behind them and pushed the wheelchair into the kitchen quickly.

"WEEEEEE!" Henry squealed as the wheelchair moved.

**Please review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you like this chapter, I love writing about Reid and Henry. I know that Reid would make an awesome father on the show and he would have if they hadn't killed off Maeve! Anyway, enjoy this chapter and I'd love to hear from you.  
**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, you're wonderful and amazing. Thanks!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Reid sat with Henry asleep on his chest, the had started to watch a movie but Henry had fallen asleep half an hour into it. He smiled as he watched the rise and fall of his godson's chest. He could faintly hear the others talking about him in the kitchen but he didn't bother paying too much attention. He didn't want to let his father's mistake beat him. Those men had only used him to send a message to his father, all because of money his father had borrowed. He chose not to think about the future and what could happen now that he couldn't walk. The future was what he made it and he didn't like thinking about himself sat in his wheelchair, drinking away his sorrows and keeping the anger inside. It was strange when he laid in his bed at night. He kept thinking he could just walk to the bathroom like he used to. Then, the silence the night brought, would hit him. His once unbalanced and thin legs would never take him to the bathroom again. Only the two round steel wheels of his wheelchair would.

Henry moved for a moment and snuggled further into Reid's chest. Grabbing a nearby blanket with his good hand, he covered Henry up and made sure he was comfortable. It was moments like these that he chose to focus and hold on to. He felt happy to just be alive and to sit with Henry to watch a movie. He'd rather be in a wheelchair for the rest of his life and be able to watch his godson grow up than walk again. He closed his eyes and decided he would rest them for a few minutes.

* * *

JJ came into the room and walked in front of the couch, she stopped and smiled as she took in the sight in front of her. Reid slept peacefully against the couch with Henry snuggled in his arms, both covered with a blanket. She signalled for Morgan and Will to come over silently. They both let out silent chuckles as they took in the sleeping pair.

"I think Henry will sleep well tonight," Will whispered. JJ took out her phone and snapped a picture.

"Let's leave them to sleep," Morgan said quietly.

* * *

Reid grinned as he watched Garcia come in with bags of stuff up her arms. Morgan was helping her bring the stuff in before he had to leave for the team's latest case. Garcia was available if they needed her but only if they really needed her. Morgan brought in another eight bags while Garcia came in with the last two bags. "How many bags did you bring?" Morgan asked. "I already had your suitcase here."

"I have my little genius for an entire week and I'm utilising it. This is nothing. I considered bringing more."

"I have to go," Morgan sighed before hugging Garcia. "I'll see you soon, baby girl. Take good care of him. Call if anything happens."

"I will, my Adonis," she smiled. "Off you go, you're wasting precious minutes that I could spend showing Reid his new clothes."

"I'll see you in a few days," Morgan waved to Reid.

"Bye, Morgan. Call if you need any help with the case."

"Your brain is my bitch this week," Garcia called over to Reid before she walked with Morgan to the door. "I'll take good care of him. Don't worry, I plan on giving him a week of my own special medicine."

"Sugar, spice and all things nice," Morgan winked.

"Go or I'll put a picture of you in chaps on the internet. I still got it."

"I'm going," Morgan held his hands up quickly and made his way to the car. Garcia closed the door and walked over to Reid and all the bags. "Hello, my wonderful genius. You ready for a week of me?"

"I hope so," Reid said.

"I got new clothes for you and I've got a kit to make your wheelchair look amazing. I have DVD box sets, baking equipment, video games, and movies. If I got trapped on a desert island with all this, I would easily be able to live the rest of my days in happiness."

"Garcia, you didn't need to do all of this. Just you being here and being yourself is a joy."

"So, I guess you won't want the new sonic screwdriver toy I got you," Garcia pouted as she brought it out of her bag. Reid held his hands open and Garcia giggled as she passed it to him. "You're such a big kid and I love it."

She brought out piles of clothes and placed them on the table as Reid unwrapped the sonic screwdriver toy and examined it. "This is definitely going with the others and my model of the Tardis.

"I got you lots of other things."

"Garcia, how much did you spend on all of this? You shouldn't spend your hard-earned money on me."

"I didn't," she giggled. "I was given a credit card from Rossi and he told me to get everything I would need to give you a week of happiness. He wants to help any way he can."

"I'm not worth it," he shrugged.

"Oh, of course you are," she shook her head as she took a seat next to him. "Don't think like that."

"I know I'm a part of this family but I don't want you to all spend this money on me. It's Rossi's money and I feel like I'm not contributing anything."

"Reid, do you know what you can give?" she smiled at him.

"What?"

"Just be here and accept what we do. We walked into that hospital room the day you got brought in and we all thought we'd lose you. You were so hurt and we could barely recognise you. I cried, Morgan cried, we all cried because we thought we were never going to speak to you again. We had to watch you for three weeks as your body began to heal. Every time that I came home and went to sleep, I feared waking up to a phone call telling me that we'd lost you. We love you and you're one of the most important people in this family because you're the glue that keeps it together."

"I am?"

"Yes. We all look out for you and you are that wonderful part of the team that reminds us of how wonderful and surprising the world can still be. Don't think you are not worth it. You're everything to us. I never want to come that close to losing you again. Our duty is to make sure you have a wonderful life. It's the least we can do after all the wonderful things you've done for us."

"Thanks, Garcia. For telling me all that."

Garcia brought her arms around him and hugged him close. "Love you, baby boy."

"Love you too, Garcia," he smiled. She was the sister he had always wanted.

**Please review**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you like this chapter. Sorry for it being shorter than normal but my hands are starting to turn against me and swell. Luckily, I managed to end this on what I'm known for. Enjoy and I'd love to hear what you think.  
**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, I love them all and I get a big grin on my face when I see them when I wake up. Thanks!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

"I swear that if I look like a clown when I look in the mirror, I'm going to never bake you another cupcake again," Garcia said. She giggled again as Reid applied eye shadow on her eyes.

"You dared me to do this," he laughed as he carefully put the black eyeshadow on her eyelids. "Besides, you could never look like a clown. Just, maybe, a darker version of Tinkerbell."

"I just had a picture pop into my head. Once where Morgan is begging me for a wish and I'm so tiny, you could fit me in a jar."

"I'm almost done," he said as he put down the eyeshadow and picked up the shade of red lipstick he had chosen. He carefully applied it to her lips and then asked her to press and rub her lips together. He put it down, picking up the mascara. He applied it before sighing and putting the tube down. "I'm done. Just don't be too harsh judging me."

Garcia picked up the mirror and looked at herself. She couldn't help the small giggle that came through her. "You went with the sultry, black around the eyes look. It's actually not that bad. I feel like I could find a whip and make Morgan my bitch."

"I didn't need that image in my head," Reid said before placing his hand over his eyes. Garcia put her hand on his cheek.

"Sorry, Reid. I'm actually going to keep this on for a while."

Reid had loved the last few days with Garcia, they had done nothing but enjoy themselves. They had enjoyed a nights of movies together, where they had laughed, talked and enjoyed selections of sweets, popcorn and take-out food. He was happy that his appetite was growing. They had done a lot of baking together and she had made sure that he took all his medication on time. A nightmare was the only thing that had interrupted the good time. Garcia had told him that he had woken up screaming and calling for help. She had sat with him for an hour and calmed him down. The nightmare had disturbed him more than the other one. It was the beginning of the beating that haunted him in his sleep.

He remembered the surprise the most. Full of happiness and joy after a night out and then in pain and screaming after only a minute of entering the apartment. Morgan was due home in a few hours, the case had been difficult so they had prepared a cake for his return. He felt like a kid when he was around Garcia and he didn't mind that one bit.

"Garcia, I can't believe you painted the wheels of my wheelchair. It's all multicoloured," he said as he looked down at them.

"It looks good so stop moaning."

* * *

Morgan walked through the door and put his bag down, he yawned but stood up alert when he heard music begin to play in his house. The next thing he saw was Garcia wheeling Reid around and dancing gently to Nina Simone's, I'm feeling good song. He laughed as he walked in but found himself confused to Garcia's style of make-up. It was very dark vampire and not her usual colour make-up.

"What's with the make-up?" Morgan asked.

"Do you like it?" Garcia grinned. "Reid did it. I think he did a very good job. It's lovely to see you again, Morgan."

He came over and hugged her. "I'm so happy to see you after the case we just had. It was a rough one."

"I know," she nodded. "JJ called me and told me about it. I'm sorry things didn't work out the way you all wanted them to. We do have something to cheer you up. Come on, Speedy Reid."

Garcia pushed Reid's wheelchair into the kitchen where he picked the cake up from the side and held it out to Morgan. "We made it just for you. In fact, we've made tonnes of baked goods. Hope you like taking cupcakes, brownies and flapjacks to work with you for lunch."

Morgan came over and took the cake from Reid's hands. He read the icing and loved it. _Welcome home, Adonis_ had gotten iced all over the red icing.

"Garcia put the Adonis part on there. I didn't."

"Thank you, I love it," Morgan smiled before giving Garcia a hug and then Reid. "Shall we take a slice of what I already know to be a great tasting cake?"

* * *

Reid enjoyed the feeling of the sun on his skin. Rossi had come over in the morning and they had decided to take a walk. The park wasn't very busy and he knew it was because of a nearby festival. He looked over to a kiosk down the path and watched as Rossi brought some coffee. Taking a deep breath, he relaxed.

"Spencer!"

Reid lifted his head quickly and his eyes opened wide, with rage and fear. "Dad."

He tried to moved his chair as his father came running up the path but his wrist was still in a cast. Two hands gripped his chair and pulled him out of Rossi's view and behind a tree. "Rossi!"

**Please review**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you like this chapter. Sorry for not updating but things have been very hectic and I wasn't very well for the last day. I hope you like this chapter and sorry I left you on a cliffhanger. I hope you can forgive me for not updating. Enjoy and I'd love to hear from you.  
**

**Thank you for all the reviews, you're wonderful and I hope that you all had a great christmas day. Thanks!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Reid struggled against his father pulling his chair back. He had no idea if Rossi had heard him or not. His father came in front of him. "I was hoping to see you again, Spencer. Please, I just need to talk to you."

"We have nothing to talk about!" Reid snapped. "I don't want to ever see your face again. Rossi!"

William put his hand over his son's mouth. "Spencer, please don't call for help. I won't hurt you. Please, I never meant for any of this to happen. I didn't know they knew about you and I wish I could go back and change things back to how they were."

"I was here," Reid screamed after hitting away his father's hand from his mouth. "If you were so desperate, why didn't you come and ask me?"

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Rossi yelled as he stormed over and pushed William back. "You have no right to see him."

"He's my son, I can see him if I want. What happened, wasn't my fault. I paid back the money but he said I owed more. Things just got out of control. I'm sorry."

"You put everything at risk by borrowing money from the loan shark and you did pay for it. You used my life to pay for it," Reid said angrily. "I can't ever walk again. I'll be in this wheelchair for the rest of my life. You have no idea, you stupid bastard, how it feels to get beaten to a bloody, bruised and broken state. They laughed, they laughed even harder when they kicked me in the back over and over. I spent six weeks in the hospital, three of those in a medicated coma. You came back into my life and you screwed it up. Now, you come here thinking that sorry will fix everything. Get out of my sight and never, ever talk to me again. Don't you go near mom either. Rossi, get me away from here."

"Spencer, I-" William began.

"He said to get out of his sight and never to talk to him again," Rossi growled. He went behind Reid's wheelchair and quickly pushed him away to the kiosk. He stopped the wheelchair and went around to face him. "Reid, are you okay?"

"I don't know," Reid said, his voice shaking. "I think I need that coffee."

Rossi took the coffee he had ordered from the vendor and handed one to Reid. He watched him take a deep sip of it. Rossi grabbed a bag of food he had also paid for and pushed Reid to a nearby bench. Rossi sat down and brought Reid around to face him. "Did he hurt you?"

"What?" Reid said numbly. "No, I'm fine. Got a little scared when he put his hand over his mouth. Guess he didn't like hearing the truth."

"Son of a bitch," Rossi shook his head. "I want him out of his state. He's hanging around here hoping for forgiveness from you."

"He isn't getting anything from me. I'm like this because of his mistake. You would think that he couldn't hurt me anymore, after what he did to me as a child. He left me alone to look after my mother. He left because he's a coward. He was then and he still is now. He runs away from problems."

"Reid, don't let him get to you."

"He's not the one getting to me. I was helpless back there."

"I shouldn't have left you alone."

"No, you were getting food. I just got a little worried at how easily he was able to take me. I don't like surprises like that because of the apartment. Thanks for coming though and thank you for pushing him away. I don't want him near me."

"I'm going to get an order banning him from coming near you. Do you want that?"

"Yes. I want a restraining order. He doesn't get to come and go as he pleases. He has to live with what his stupidity has done to me."

* * *

Morgan was serving up dinner, placing extra portions on Reid's plate. He almost dropped the pan when he heard a loud crash followed by a cry of pain. He put the pan down and ran towards the sound of the crash. He hit Reid's bedroom door open and saw his friend on the floor, his wheelchair out in front of him on its side. Reid himself was lying on the floor in pain. Morgan rushed over and swiftly brought Reid into his arms. He placed him on the bed. "Are you okay?"

"My back hurts," Reid moaned. "I hit my back and the pain flared up. I'm okay, I'll be fine."

"You want something for the pain?" Morgan asked.

"No," Reid shook his head. "I just need to sit for a while. I tried to get something and over balanced my chair."

"Next time," Morgan sighed as he helped his friend sit up against the pillows. "Just call and I'll get it."

"I think I will," he said as he leaned against the pillows. Reid hated this feeling. He knew he had to stop trying to do certain things till he felt comfortable and able. He couldn't risk damaging his back further and doctors had warned him not to do anything till he was ready.

"I'm going to bring dinner in here," Morgan said before leaving. He came back with a tray. Two plates next to each other, teaming with scrumptious food while two glasses of soda were on the side. He put the plate on a pillow for Reid and placed the drink on the bedside unit. He picked up his own meal and began to eat. A chuckle came out as he watched Reid stuff a large fork full of food into his mouth and chew.

"You hungry, kid?"

"Shut up, Morgan," Reid shook his head. "This is good."

"One of Garcia's recipes, given to me on the advice that if I share it, she'll come after me."

"I'd recommend not sharing it."

"Garcia checked on your father. He left Virginia yesterday."

"Good riddance," Reid said as he took another bite. "He had no right to drag me out of sight and corner me like that. I just want to get on with my life. A life that his mistake almost destroyed. He can't imagine what I felt like when they attacked me. He has no idea what it's like...to feel like your going to die."

"Don't let him get to you, Reid."

"He doesn't but I'll never forget that night. I'll never forget how much one night changed my life."

**Please review**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you like this chapter. Sorry for not updating but just not having a good week when it comes to my body and mind. I feel better now and I hope you all like this chapter. Enjoy and I'd love to hear from you all.  
**

**Thank you for all the reviews, you're wonderful and absolutely awesome. Thanks!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Reid sat in his wheelchair, waiting in his mother's room. He felt more nervous than he had in a very long time. He knew he needed to come and see her. She deserved to know the truth about what had happened to him. Morgan was with him but had left for a while to give him some privacy with his mother. The cast was now off from his wrist but he couldn't lift anything too heavy yet with it. It was still weak and needed to gradually be strengthened. He stared out his mother's window and was happy with the fact that she'd been given a room with a view of the garden. It was a beautiful garden and he just wanted his mother to have a comfortable life.

The door opened and he looked to see his mother walk in with Dr Norman.

"Call if you need anything, Spencer," Dr Norman nodded before leaving the room. Reid watched his mother's eyes begin to wet and tear up.

"I'm okay, mom," he said gently. She stepped forward and brought her arms around him. He hugged her back and felt safe and loved in her arms. She came away, sitting on the chair opposite him.

"What did they do to you?"

"Did Dr Norman explain why I'm in this wheelchair?"

"He told me that you got attacked and that they damaged your spine. He explained that you would never walk again. Spencer, please tell me it isn't true."

"It's true," Spencer sighed before reaching over and taking her hand. He stroked his thumb over the back of her hand. "It's changed my life but I'm dealing with it, mom. My team, my friends, they are helping me adjust to a new way of living and they are also protecting me. The most important thing is that I'm still here. I'm alive. Besides, I never really had good balance."

"Does your father know?" she asked.

"Yeah, he knows," Reid said stoically, he tried to cover his rage at his father. He failed.

"Spencer, why did you say it like that? I've never heard you speak like that."

"Mom, I don't want to talk about dad."

"Did he have something to do with this?" she said, fury slowly edging into her voice. Reid knew his mother could tell when he was lying or trying to hide something. He remembered her words all too well from the Riley Jenkins case. A mother knows. "Spencer, don't lie to me about anything. I don't like it when you keep secrets from me. You kept so many when you were younger."

"Dad had a lot to do with this," Reid sighed gently as he clenched his good hand into a fist. "The men who attacked me and beat me got sent from a loan shark that dad had borrowed money from. He said things got out of control. He still owed them money and they used me to send him a message. I lost the ability to walk and I almost lost my life. I was in a medical coma for three weeks. I look a lot better than I did."

"Why did you need to go into a medical coma?" she said as she stroked some hair out of his face.

"My heart couldn't handle the stress of the pain my body was in. I didn't wake up for three weeks because it wasn't safe till then. I don't want you to focus on the bad things that happened. I'm not speaking to dad and I have a restraining order out on him. I don't want him to come near me. His mistake put me in this chair and he needs to learn that you can only make so many mistakes. He's done nothing but make mistakes in my life. He left us, he didn't support you or me after he left and we struggled. Mom, he's never been a father."

"He was once," she said. "I remember the day you were born. He held you in his arms and I'd never seen him smile like he did that day. He does love you, Spencer."

"Fathers who love their children, don't leave them," Reid snapped before realising what he'd done. "I'm sorry about that."

"It's okay, Spencer."

"Mom, he left us and you were right about what he was on the day that he left. He's weak and he doesn't deserve us. I know I put you in here when I was eighteen and I feel guilt over that every time I write a letter to you. I just couldn't help you on my own any longer. I'm not ashamed to admit that I was weak back then. Dad won't even admit that he is weak. He wants forgiveness and I'm not giving it to him. I have a godson who cried when he found out I got hurt. No-one, who makes my godson cry, has any right for forgiveness."

"Calm down, sweetheart," his mother said gently as she looked into his brown eyes. "You're such a wonderful son and I don't like it when you're angry. You've never been weak in my eyes. I don't have many good days. I'm getting older and my mind is getting weaker. I know that. You did the right thing putting me in here. It gave you a chance to live a life and I'm so proud of you for what you chose to do. You've saved so many lives. I can't forgive your father for what he's done to you but I want you to try to not focus on him. He makes you angry and it isn't healthy for you to get angry. I know that you can adapt to being in a wheelchair. I don't ever want you to think that you can't live a full and happy life."

"I plan to live a full and happy life. My team are helping me get better. I just needed to see you. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," Diana smiled. "I don't see you as often as I want to. I'm usually not this able lately."

"Mom, I'm going to speak with Dr Norman about you getting some new medication."

"No, Spencer. It's too expensive and I won't burden you more than I do."

Reid looked at his mother and held her hand. "You don't burden me. I can handle the extra cost. I lost dad but that was due to his own arrogance and stupidity. I don't want to lose you to your illness. I need more time with my mother."

"I wanted to give you a good life," Diana cried. "My stupid mind got in the way and you got forced to look after me. I wasn't a good mother."

Wheeling forward, he brought his arms around her and hugged her. "Mom, you did give me a good life. You made me the man I am today. You're a great mother and I've never thought different. I don't want you to ever say that again."

"I love you, Spencer. I don't know what I did to deserve a son like you."

**Please review**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you like this chapter and it has a new year and christmas theme to it. Although, for our Reid, it isn't particularly good for him. I'm so sorry about not updating. I wasn't actually sober enough last night to post or write and trust me, I'm honest when I'm tipsy, hence I don't do it a lot. Sorry again. Enjoy and let me know what you think.  
**

**Thanks for all the reviews, you're wonderful and brilliant. I love you all. Thanks!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Reid sat on the deck and watched as Rossi let off the fireworks. The others were nearer but he had opted to stay on the deck. He didn't want to make the others carry him up and down the stairs. It was past midnight and it was the start of a new year. Christmas had been good, Morgan had cooked a wonderful dinner but for thanksgiving, they had gone to Ms Morgan's house. He smiled as he looked down and saw Jack and Henry looking at the fireworks with fascination and awe. He put down his glass of wine on a nearby table and retreated into the house. He didn't want to disturb the others. Looking at them all there, he felt like he didn't belong. The entire holiday season, he'd felt like he was piggybacking off everyone else's happiness. He wheeled himself in and looked at a clock as he made his way into Rossi's small library room.

"Happy new year," he sighed as he wheeled over to the window. He watched the team, they hadn't even noticed he was gone. Closing the curtains, he brought his hands through his hair before rubbing his eyes. He didn't know why but the start of a new year was causing him to feel horrible. He sniffed as he felt himself begin to cry. He no longer had a career with the BAU, a job he had loved and fought hard to keep through all the other agents thinking he wasn't experienced enough. He knew he had proved them wrong.

His father had ruined so much. He had called Bennington to speak with his mother on Christmas day, only to get told she had forgotten who he was. She didn't know a Spencer. She had told the nurse to go away because she was in the middle of preparing for a lecture. His legs had begun to look thin and bony. Most days, he spent in his room, reading books and writing papers on interesting subjects. Now, being in his room seemed lonely and almost like a prison. Morgan and the others were all back at work, leaving him alone most of the time. He never thought that he would feel this way.

Alone.

Even when his friends weren't at work, they were busy with other things. Living with Morgan was much different. The BAU had been very busy and the team were bringing back work with them. Morgan also had a new girlfriend who he knew didn't like him.

It was only a matter of time before he got sent away from the house. One of the few places he actually felt safe in. He rubbed his cheeks to get rid of the tears, he didn't know why he was crying. Well, he did. He knew the chemical and bodily reasons as well as the mental. The most simple explanation was that things were finally getting to him.

He pulled the curtain again and saw that Rossi was now away from the display and not in sight.

"Care to explain why you're in here with red eyes?" Rossi asked as he stood at the door.

"I'm fine and I'm entitled to go where I want.

"Reid, what's wrong?"

"Every time I hear that question, I ask why people ask it. You know something is wrong and as a profiler, you've already guessed some reasons. I don't belong out there with you all. Haven't for a while. I'm leaching off every one and it sickens me. What kind of man leeches off other people?"

"Reid, we're just trying to help you. You do belong with us. You're family."

"Really?" Reid snapped harshly. "I know you all have jobs and I know that you all have your own families. You've not helped me for a while. I've barely seen you all. I go to Chicago with Morgan and spend most of my time watching television in the guest room. Christmas day, I watched you all open gifts and listened as you talked about work, family day outs and other things were also discussed. Today, you're all laughing and in awe at fireworks. They are fireworks, nothing to love. Sometimes, I think being alone is better. I understand why some people choose loneliness. People aren't there to let you down!"

Rossi stared at Reid in disbelief. "You think we've not been there enough? You haven't said anything."

"How could I?!" Reid shouted. "Morgan's too busy with work or that bitch who takes so much pride in pointing out that I'm just filling space in Morgan's house. Space that she thinks would do better as goddamn gym. You know what? I'll do Morgan a favour. I'll move out and give him back his space."

"Reid, calm down. You're saying things that you don't mean. Morgan doesn't want you to move out and neither does his girlfriend. I'm sorry if you've felt like we've ignored you but we've tried to include you."

"You all mock me because I'm in this chair."

"Don't you dare stay that!" Rossi said back. "We have never mocked you."

"You look at me with pity and sad eyes. Oh look, poor little Spencer can't walk. Let's make him feel like a waste of space. I didn't choose to go in this chair. Do you know what I hope the next year brings? I hope it brings blood out of the bastards who did this to me! Get out of my way. I'm getting out of here."

"What's going on here?" Garcia asked as she arrived. "We heard shouting."

"Why does every one in this team need to know every single movement I make?" Reid shook his head before wheeling himself past them. A hand grabbed his chair, stopping him. "Get off my chair."

"I'm not letting you go home on your own," Rossi said firmly. "It's too dangerous."

"I'm not a child."

Rossi turned around his wheelchair, making him look at him. "Then stop acting like one, Reid."

"Go on, Rossi. Keep me somewhere I don't want to stay. Act like my dad did at the park. You all just can't face up to the fact that you've treated me like a burden. I'm going out of this house and tell Morgan not to expect me at his house. Wouldn't want to upset that girlfriend."

Rossi let go of the wheelchair.

"Reid, don't do this," Garcia said. "We didn't realise. Please, let us fix this."

"Enjoy the new year," Reid said as he wheeled himself out of the house and down the small path.

**Please review**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you like this chapter and I enjoyed writing a particular moment with Morgan in this chapter. The next chapter is going to be a lot longer as I have a nice big chapter planned. Enjoy this chapter and I'd love to hear from you all.  
**

**Thanks for all the reviews, you're absolutely awesome and brilliant. I love you all. Thanks!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Reid made his way down the sidewalk, anger fueling him as he made his way to a nearby hotel, hoping they still had some rooms. He wasn't going to go back to Morgan's house. There was no doubt in his mind that Janet would be there and he was in no mood to have another heated conversation with her. None of them had helped him lately. He was trying to rebuild his life but the BAU had refused to take him back. He wasn't mentally capable and the directors thought it was better for him to go on medical leave till they could place him in a new position. Post boy was probably the job they had in mind. Fast delivery on wheels. He wheeled himself on to another sidewalk but found himself unable to stop the wheelchair as it caught on some very thick ice. He slid down the path before a grate caused his chair to topple. He grunted as he hit the sidewalk and was thankful that no-one was around to see him fall.

Pain coursed through his back, causing him to put his hand around and touch it. He sat on the ground and breathed through all the pain. He saw that his trousers were wet and again hated the fact he couldn't feel the wet material on his skin. He hit his leg repeatedly. "Stupid and useless!"

Sitting in the dark and cold of the street, he felt the weight of the everything that had happened come down. He looked up at the sky and laughed. "I remember being dead with Tobias. I'm a man of science but that moment shook me. I thought, just maybe, there was a possibility of something after death. I don't believe that anymore. I'm simply talking to the sky. I didn't deserve that beating and I don't deserve to spend the rest of my life in this chair. I catch bad people and all that happens to me are bad things. I don't care what they do or what the world does to me. There is no point."

Reid sat silent for two more minutes before moving himself to his chair. He struggled and gasped as his arms supported his entire body weight. He managed to get back in his chair but his back continued to hurt. Reid knew he would have to go to the hospital if it didn't get better in the morning. Part of him felt proud of himself for getting back into his chair on his own.

* * *

Morgan walked back into his house and found Janet waiting in his bed in a silk nightie. Her brown hair down her shoulder and a smile on her lips. "Hey, Derek. Want to celebrate the new year?"

He walked over and kissed her as she sat up. "Hey, while I love the nightie and you waiting for me. I'm just not in a great mood."

"What's wrong?" she said as she kissed his neck and began to massage his shoulders.

"Reid started arguing with Rossi, he accused us of not being there enough for him for a while. I thought we were doing enough for him. He also thinks that you don't like him being in the house. I'm worried, Janet. I checked his room and he hasn't come back. He's vulnerable out there. What is something happens to him?"

"He's perfectly capable of taking care of himself," she said. Morgan heard the irritation in her voice. He removed her hands and rose to his feet.

"Janet, why did you just use that tone of voice?"

"What tone?" she said as she grabbed a robe and put it around herself.

"I thought Reid and you got along. I thought he was overreacting tonight. Have you said anything to him?"

He watched her body language change. "He just brings everything down around here. I don't even know why he lives here. All his injuries are now healed and he ruins everything like usual. I had this new year surprise waiting and he's gone and ruined it by being so depressive. You shouldn't have to constantly be there for him so much. You've got your own life to live. We have something great going and he's a distraction."

Morgan looked at her with anger. "He's my friend, not a distraction. I'm sorry, Janet. If you can't accept Reid then we are going to have problems. He's been my friend for a long time and he's saved my life too. I do have my own life and he is part of it. He has every reason in the world to feel the way he is. He's lost the use of his legs and he can't do what he's done for so long. We're all his got. He's right, we haven't been there for him for a while. I'm going to go and find him."

"Derek, we're not finished talking. I'm your girlfriend and yet, you're choosing him over me. He's just some freak who can't get his own life together."

"Get out, Janet," he snapped. "I don't want to see you again! You don't talk about my family that way. Pack up your stuff and go back to your apartment. I don't know how I ever thought you were a good person."

He began to walk out the bedroom and heard her follow him. "Derek, don't walk away from me! You're really going to choose Reid over me?!"

Morgan looked at her as he held his front door open. "Yes, I am. Don't be here when I get back."

* * *

Reid laid in the hotel bed, enjoying the comfort. He heard a knock at the door but ignored it. He had splurged out on a nice room for the night and had enjoyed the room service. There was another knock at the door. "Go away," he called. He looked out the window and saw the sun beginning to rise.

"Reid, it's Garcia and Morgan."

His eyes snapped open as he heard Garcia's voice. He ignored them and laid his head back on the pillow. "Kid, I'm sorry," Morgan called. "Just open the door, we need to talk to you."

"I don't want to talk to you!" he yelled back. "Go away and leave me alone."

They remained silent for a minute or so. A small beep came and his door opened. He turned over, ignoring the horrible pain in his back and watched Garcia walk in with Morgan. "What the hell?"

"We need to talk, kid."

**Please review**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you like this chapter and I enjoyed writing it. It isn't as long as I wanted but fanfic is being a bugger today for me. I hope you like it and I'd love to hear from you all. I loved writing the part with Garcia. Enjoy.  
**

**Thanks for all the reviews, you're absolutely wonderful and brilliant. I love you all. Thanks!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

"You can't just break into my room," he snapped at them, wincing when he tried to pull himself up. His back didn't feel any better than last night. He decided to lay on his side. His wince didn't go unnoticed though.

"Reid, is your back hurting you?" Garcia asked.

"It's none of your business," he said. "Look, what do you want? I came here for peace and quiet, not to get ambushed by people who I thought were my friends."

"We are your friends," Morgan said as he closed the hotel room door and walked to the bed. "Look, I spoke with Janet last night and she revealed what she truly felt about you and I hate her for it. She's out of the house now and we broke up. Look, when she said those things it made me realise that we haven't been there for you in a while. I remember that I didn't see much of you at thanksgiving or at christmas. Why didn't you tell us?"

"You all seemed a lot happier without me interrupting your time. No offense, Morgan. Your ex-girlfriend is a bitch. She wasn't afraid to make some snide comments and remind me that I wasn't as permanent in your life as she was. I don't think I should stay with you any more or even see you all. I don't need people letting me down or reminding me that I'm in this chair. I have no-one and I understand that now. I don't have a father because he did this to me, it's his fault for my condition. My mother, can barely remember me. I call on christmas day to make sure she was okay and got the present I sent her, she didn't even remember she had a son. Told the nurse to stop bothering her with stupid things. Just leave me alone."

He tried to get to his chair but let out a small cry as he moved too fast. He clinched the bed sheets and felt pain flare again.

"Kid, what's wrong with your back?"

"Nothing...just go," Reid snapped.

"Sweetie, what's wrong? Please, we love you and just want to help you. We're sorry we haven't been there for you. Your health comes before everything and you need to tell us what happened to your back."

He looked into her eyes and saw the panic for him in them. "My back is killing me and it hurts to move."

"Did you fall?"

"I was making my way here but one of the sidewalks was icy, the chair slid and it hit a grate. I fell and hit the concrete ground. I thought it'd get better if I slept but it still hurts like hell."

"Okay, we're going to the hospital," Morgan said as he brought the cover off Reid's body. Reid was still wearing his clothes from the night before.

"I don't need the hospital."

Morgan brought him into a bridal carry but felt a small hit of fear as Reid cried out in pain. He put him in the wheelchair gently and grabbed his shoes from near the door.

* * *

Reid laid in the hospital bed with an IV connected to his hand and Garcia by his side.

"Where's the doctor?" Reid asked. "I want to get out of here. I don't need to stay here."

"Yes, you do," she scolded him. "You're not supposed to injure your back further and you need to be careful. The doctor is looking over the scans. You have to stay till the swelling goes down."

"I'm already in a wheelchair, I don't really care what else happens to me."

Garcia got up and flicked his forehead. "OW, Garcia. What was that for?"

"You should damn well care what happens to your body. Look, I know that we've not been around but with work and everything else, we just didn't realise. The party yesterday was to reconnect us all."

"It's a brand new year. You all have things to look forward to and I have nothing."

"What about Henry's play?" she said.

"He just wants his parents there and god forbid, I embarrass him."

Reid went to get out of bed but Garcia got up and pinned his arms by his side again. "I swear that if you try to get out of bed again, Reid. I'll have them strap you down. Now, stay still and stop being such a man-child. We love you, we always have and we always will. We made a mistake. Family is supposed to forgive each other for the mistakes they may make. You know that your situation is difficult for us too. Every day we're reminded that you're not with us at work. We look at your old desk and we look at the still full coffee pot. The batch you always manage to get to first. Look, we're still adapting to you and all the pain."

"What pain could you all possibly have? You certainly aren't feeling mine."

"We constantly feel the pain from seeing you bloody and broken in a hospital bed," she explained gently as she let go of his arms. "For three weeks, we watched you struggle and fight to stay alive. We didn't even know if you could hear us. I lay in bed sometimes and all I hear is the sound of a heart monitor. Do you know why? Because that is all I heard for three whole weeks and now, it haunts me."

He watched her begin to cry but didn't interrupt her. "I mean, just stop it, Reid. We don't know how to do this. Morgan doesn't know if he can ever forget walking into your apartment and seeing you near death. JJ doesn't know if she can forget hearing Henry cry when he got told he couldn't see you because you were hurt. None of us will ever forget staying by your side and praying that you woke up. You think it's easy for us to watch you struggle sometimes. It isn't. It's heartbreaking. If we make mistakes, tell us so we can learn from them. We're still learning how to do this. We're still learning to deal with what happened. I'm going to go get myself a drink and let you think. Don't get up from that bed either. You were brave at the beginning of all this, do that again."

She opened the door and left the room, leaving him in stunned silence.

* * *

"You're pain is caused by some severe swelling but luckily, there is no more damage. Spencer, you must be more careful. This is the second time you've caused this to happen. If you cause more damage, you could paralyse yourself even further. You'll have to stay overnight. We're giving you medication that will bring the swelling down. I suggest you get comfortable for the night."

"It was an accident," Reid sighed. "They do happen."

"As I understand it from your friend, you went out in icy conditions, alone and on a night where most people get drunk. Look, you need to accept help from your friends. Going out alone in those conditions wasn't the best thing to do. You need to take care of yourself."

"So I've been told."

**Please review**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry for the delay with this chapter, I just ran out of time yesterday. Enjoy this chapter and I'd love to hear from you all.  
**

**Thank you for being such amazing readers and reviewers. You're brilliant and absolutely amazing. Thanks!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Reid laid in the bed, the medication he was being given was starting to work, the pain growing less intense. Garcia and Morgan came back in the room with Rossi accompanying them. "What did the doctor say?" Garcia asked as she put some food down on the bedside table.

"The pain is caused by swelling, the medication now in my IV is helping to bring it down. I received a lecture from the doctor about being more careful and about avoiding further injury to my spine. If I damage it again, there is a chance I could paralyse myself more."

"It wasn't safe to go out, you should have stayed," Rossi said.

"Well, I didn't want to," Reid snapped before relaxing back into the bed. "I needed space."

"You need help and your just too much of a stubborn arse to accept it, Reid."

"Okay," Garcia said stepping between the bed and Rossi. "I think everyone needs to calm down and we need to talk this out."

She sat down next to the bed while Rossi and Morgan took seats near the wall. She put down her bag and took a deep breath. "Reid, have you thought about what I said before I left?"

"I have," he nodded. "Look, I know you all had to watch over me for three weeks, not knowing if I was going to wake up. I know that probably wasn't easy for you all."

"Not probably, kid," Morgan said. "It's the worst experience I've ever had to go through. I'll never forget coming into your apartment and finding you on the floor, barely breathing and barely holding on. Covered in blood and barely alive. For three weeks, we all watched you. We all stayed with you, taking shifts to make sure one of us was there for when you woke up. Look, we know that we've not been there for you as much as we should have been. We were so focused on work and so focused on our personal lives. I'm sorry I didn't realise about Janet sooner. I didn't know she was treating you like that. I want to know everything she did."

"She mocked me for not being a real man," Reid said angrily. "Happily told me that my room would soon be a gym when she convinced you to get me out of the house. Also, she once locked my bedroom door from the outside."

"What?!" Garcia said, fury blazing in her brown eyes.

"You were already in the car, Morgan. I was in my room writing and she thought it'd be a good joke to look the door from the outside. I had to pick the damn lock to get out."

"Oh, that bitch," Garcia shook her head. "She's going down."

"Back on subject, I don't want to talk about Janet," Reid said. "I already have pain in my back, I don't need a headache too. Look, I just needed a little more help over the last month or so. I've felt ignored by you all and going through thanksgiving, christmas and new year wasn't easy. Not when you're in a wheelchair and still trying to adjust to everything. I left the backyard because I felt the weight of everything that had happened crash down on me. For the last month or so, I've felt isolated and different from you all. I don't belong in the team anymore. I'm not allowed back to work and you all seem to get on better when I'm not around. I struggle every damn day with what those bastards did to me. I still feel every punch and kick, I still hear them mocking me for not being able to fight back. I want to become the man I was when this all began but it's hard when everything seems to fall around you."

"Oh, Reid," Garcia said gently.

"Reid, you'll never be alone. All you have to do talk with us. We'll always make time for you," Rossi said.

"We're adjusting too," Garcia said. "We're just trying to find some way to have things like they were before. It hurts to see you like this. You're such a wonderful man and we hate seeing you in so much pain."

"Reid," Rossi began. "Why are you so afraid of being let down? At my house, you said it was better to be alone because then no-one could let you down. Why did you say that?"

"I felt let down by you all."

"The real reason," Rossi said with a look that told Reid he had figured it out already.

"I can't afford for you all to let me down and abandon me," Reid admitted. "My dad did that and it hurt more than I let on. I don't want to lose you all because I can't take much more. It's hard enough dealing with other people staring at me, my godson doesn't want me at his play. I love Henry and I don't know why but it hurts not to see him in the play that he's excited about. He just wants his parents there."

"He loves you, Reid. He'll love you to come to the play. Just ask. You think that everything has a final answer but it doesn't," Garcia said. "I'll talk with Henry. We'll never abandon you and like I said before, if we make mistakes, you have to tell us. How else can we learn to get better at this? I know your dad let you down and I know we've let you down but we promise to make it up to you and keep you in our lives. The men who did this to you are in prison and they'll stay there."

"They can still walk around," Reid said with a clenched jaw. "One of them grabbed my hair and looked at my face. He mocked me and laughed as I tried to plead through the tape. He licked my face before throwing me back into the floor. I need help. I can't deal with this alone anymore."

"We'll help," Morgan nodded. "Don't ever think we won't."

* * *

**Two weeks later**

Will wheeled Reid to the seats, JJ and Will sat in their seats next to him. "Henry is so excited you're here," JJ smiled.

"He's got a new nickname for you," Will said.

"What nickname is that?"

"He calls you hot wheels."

Reid couldn't help the small laugh that came through him as he heard his new nickname. Everyone became silent as the play began. Reid took pictures for JJ as the play went on. He loved watching his godson play the prince and rescue the princess. The last two weeks, the team had taken time for him and helped him. Morgan and himself had enjoyed a movie night with Garcia. Henry had called him stupid for thinking that he couldn't come to the play. Hotch had come over and asked for his help on some cases which had greatly improved his mood. Rossi had cooked him an italian dinner and they had discussed a lot of things. Blake had asked him to do a lecture with her which he looked forward to doing. JJ and Will had placed a Thursday night dinner promise with him. For the last two weeks, on Thursday, he had enjoyed dinner with them. Morgan wasn't sorry about dumping Janet and Reid knew that. Not after what she had done.

He remained silent on what Garcia had done to Janet's technological world.

The play continued with Henry, as the prince, defeating the dragon and becoming king. He clapped with everyone as the children bowed. Henry gave him a small wave and he waved back.

* * *

"You're such a great actor," Reid smiled as he hugged Henry. "You made a wonderful prince."

"Thanks, Hot wheels," Henry said.

"That's a funny name," another boy said as he came up. "Why are you in a chair?"

"It's a wheelchair and it's because I can't walk. I had a little accident with a few dragons of my own. Hot Wheels is Henry's nickname for me."

"Dragons aren't real," the little boy laughed.

"You never know," Reid winked causing Henry and the boy to laugh.

"It's like a rainbow," another little girl giggled as she pointed at the wheels.

"My friend painted it. She said it needed some sparkle."

"It need glitter," the girl smiled. "We got some in the art room!"

Henry and the two other children all looked each other before getting behind the wheelchair and beginning to push the wheelchair together. "Henry, where are you taking me?"

"Don't worry, Uncle Spence. You need glitter and sparkles."

Reid didn't know what to do as they pushed him down the hall. As they passed the room with the parents inside, he saw JJ and she saw him.

"What are they doing?" Will laughed causing some other parents to look.

"I'm being kidnapped so they can put glitter on my wheels," he said as he held his hands up. More children came out and began to push him, their parents laughing. Reid nodded to assure them it was alright and saw the art room door approach him. Here come the sparkles.

**Please review**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I'm sorry for the short length of it but my bad hands are starting to swell and hate me, they hurt like hell when they do this. I'm doing my intros and then giving typing a rest. Sorry! It is a nice fun chapter though which I hope will bring a nice little giggle to you all. Enjoy this chapter and I'd love to know what you think.  
**

**Thank you for all the reviews, you're brilliant and you are awesome. Thanks!**

**Enjoy and please review **

**All mistakes are my own**

"Reid, you've tracked glitter all over the floor!" Morgan said as he watched Reid wheel himself inside. "Where the hell did this come from?"

"The kids at Henry's school thought my chair needed a bit more colour and glam so I was promptly kidnapped by about ten of them, including Henry. They all proceeded to decorate my wheelchair. Look, they even put my new nickname on the back."

He turned his chair to show the word 'Hot wheels' in red. Morgan began to chuckle causing Garcia to come in from the kitchen. "What is all the laughing about?" she asked as she came in. She saw Reid. "Hey, Reid. How was the play? Where did all the glitter come from?"

"Over-excited children, glitter and Henry with red paint, a volatile mix. Sorry about all the glitter, it should dry on the wheels by tomorrow. I'll tell you something, those kids will sleep well tonight. They were running around, drawing and pushing my wheelchair exhausted them a bit. The play was wonderful. Henry made a very good prince and he didn't forget any of his lines. I got pictures," he said before holding up the phone.

"Let me see!" Garcia said, quickly taking the phone. "Awww, he looks so cute in his little outfit."

He watched her for a moment before he noticed her face. "Um, Reid. Who's this?"

She held the phone down and he immediately took it back. "That's just Henry's teacher, her name is Lucia."

Garcia quickly took the phone back and searched through the contacts. "She's in your contacts too. Care to explain?"

"Did you get Henry's teacher's phone number?" Morgan smiled. "Well done, Hot wheels."

"Hot wheels?" Garcia giggled.

"Henry's new nickname for Reid," Morgan explained before turning back to Reid. "Seriously, pretty boy. Why is there a picture of her on your phone?"

"First of all," Reid began. "Henry took the picture. The kids got hold of my phone and took a lot of pictures. Lucia saw the photo and we started talking when the kids had my phone. She gave me her number and we might get coffee sometime."

"That's my pretty boy," Morgan chuckled. "Way to go, man."

"I'm not sure about it," Reid sighed. "She's a wonderful woman and well, I'm this. She could go out with someone a lot better than me. I also don't think I'm ready to go out with her. Not after Maeve and especially, not after being put in the wheelchair."

"Oh, sweetie," Garcia said ruffling his hair gently, she stroked some loose strands back. "You should go out for coffee with her."

"Why?"

"You've had a tough time lately and like you said to me, you've been a little lost lately. Go out with her and see how it goes. This may be a good thing during a tough time. She clearly likes you for her to give you her number."

"She's Henry's teacher though," Reid said. "I'm going to embarrass him if I go out with her."

"No, you won't," Morgan said. "Kid, you have to take some leaps in life and this is one for you. Besides, the kids loved you. Henry isn't going to mind either. Go for it, Reid."

"We'll see," Reid sighed before wheeling forward. Morgan caught Reid's chair and quickly picked him up from the chair. "Morgan, what are you going?!"

"You're not getting any glitter on the rug," Morgan said before he placed Reid on the couch. Morgan brought away his hands and found them covered with glitter. "How much glitter did they use?"

Garcia came forward with glitter on her hand, she looked at his hair and giggled. "Oh my god, it's all in your hair too!"

"You're taking a bath, Reid. You're getting it everywhere."

"Do I look like I'm a kid?" Reid smirked. "You can't order me to take a bath."

"I'd like my house not to become a Barbie model house. We need to get rid of all this glitter. I'm not afraid to pick your butt up and take you to the bathroom."

"You wouldn't dare," Reid said before staring into Morgan's eyes, challenging him. Morgan rushed forward and swooped Reid into his arms and into fireman's carry. He ran to the downstairs bathroom. "Morgan, put me down. Garcia, help!"

Garcia shook her head and chuckled. "I'm dealing with two children, I swear."

**Please review**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. This features Reid coming back into the person that he used to be. I liked writing this. Enjoy and I'd love to hear from you all.  
**

**Thank you for all the reviews, you're amazing and you're my little wonderkins. Thanks!**

**Enjoy and please review **

**All mistakes are my own**

Morgan yawned as he heard his alarm go off, he ran his hand over his head and made his way downstairs. He walked into the kitchen and stopped when found Spencer making notes on the files that he had brought back from work the night before. He had meant to complete them during the night but had been unable to focus because of a bad migraine. He had the weekend so knew he had time to do them. "Kid, what are you doing?"

Reid jumped slightly and looked up at Morgan. "Sorry, I didn't hear you wake up. I'm not doing anything."

He watched as Reid tried to hide a piece of paper. He walked over and held out his hand. "Give it to me. I know you've looked at these files."

Sighing, Reid gave up the piece of paper to him. "You're wrong, by the way, with the Dakota case. There isn't one unsub, there are two."

"What do you mean?" he questioned as he shuffled through the files, picking up the Dakota file when he found it. He opened it and found a page of notes paper clipped to the inside of the file. "Two unsubs?"

"You missed a vital part. There are connections with another case. It's connected with the Jameson case. The husbands killed each others wives. I looked into their history," Reid explained.

"How did you do that?" Morgan said. "You and computers don't exactly get on."

"I did it," a voice filled the kitchen. Reid turned the laptop around to show Garcia on the screen. She waved to Morgan. "Hello, my morning chocolate. Pull up your trousers, Morgan. I can almost see a part of you I don't think you want me to see."

Reid laughed gently as Morgan pulled up his pyjama bottoms.

"How long have you been helping him, Garcia?"

"Since about eight am, he called me and was in his profiler mode. It's not hard to do stuff from my apartment. He's right. It all fits."

"Okay, explain," Morgan pointed Reid.

"They went to high school together," he began. "George Dakota was a junior and Michael Jameson was a senior. I had Garcia look into their records. They were friends. Not openly but they were. There are multiple reports of Michael Jameson protecting George Dakota from bullies. Michael's grades also improved when George came to the school. High probability is that they still spoke after leaving school. They both denied knowing each other when questioned about possibilities the same man killed their wives. I also looked at the crime scene photos. Garcia, can you bring up the photos on the screen?"

"Sure thing, sweet thing," she smiled. The photo came up on the screen a few seconds later.

"Look," Reid pointed to the photo. "Same sports team, here we have the same bar poster and look at other items. They both have almost the same house. You don't have an unsub killing women. You have a partnership deal. Michael killed Jenny Dakota and George Dakota killed Kelly Jameson. The killings were a month apart and each husband had an alibi on the night of their wife's murder. I bet that if you did a complete search of each house, you'd find evidence of each killing. They'd keep a memento of the killings. A secret partnership, an almost perfect murder. They've shared things in life without others knowing and now, they share this secret."

Morgan stared at the photo and then Reid. He was lost for words. "You're right. How the hell did I miss this? I looked at this file earlier and thought it was one guy."

"The department is wrong," Garcia said from the screen. "He's ready to come back. He just profiled that to perfection and we all know it."

"I'm speaking with the directors," Morgan said.

"About what?" Reid asked

"We need you back, kid. You're more than fit to work and we need you back in the team. Admit it, Reid. You get a buzz from doing this again."

"I couldn't help myself," Reid grinned.

* * *

Lucia looked wonderful as she walked towards him, he checked his vest was clean and smiled as she came and sat down. "Hello, Spencer. I'm so glad you decided to call me and come out for coffee. How have you been?"

"I've been good," Reid said. "I'm still finding glitter though. Don't know how it got there but I'm not surprised with the amount the kids used."

"I've never seen them so excited to decorate a chair," she giggled gently. The waitress came over and took Lucia's order. "They've asked about you."

"Why would they ask about me?" Reid asked.

"They enjoyed their time with you and keep wondering when Hot wheels will come visit them again. You were amazing with them. I've never seen someone so patient and natural around children. Do you have children of your own?"

"No," he shook his head. "Henry is a wonderful godson and he keeps me going. He likes baking with his godmother but he always asks me to help decorate the cupcakes. Apparently I make really good race cars."

"What do you do at the moment for a job?" she asked.

"I'm on medical leave, well that's what the FBI is labelling it. My team is petitioning for my return to the FBI."

"I can't imagine the horrible things you've seen," she said. "I'm not great with lots of blood. I can manage a child being sick and a bloody knee but that is about it. Why aren't you allowed back straight away?"

"Politics and professional opinion," he shrugged. "Henry loves having you as a teacher."

"I love having him as student. He's very smart but he's more of an artistic child than anything else. I never see him focus more when he's painting or drawing. I think he's going to do well in his education. I see him going to Harvard."

"Oh no," Spencer shook his head. "He's going to Yale. I made him that promise the day he was born."

**Please review**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I must warn you all that this only has about four chapters left on it till the end. I have another project all ready to do so you won't go without Reid whump for long. Enjoy and I'd love to hear from you all.  
**

**Thank you for all the reviews, you're amazing as ever and I love you all. Thanks!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

**Three weeks later**

"You do realise that you'll be back on the team but you'll be kept out of the active field duty. I must confess that the directors aren't too happy about your return," Cruz said. "I have no problem with your return but some feel your position should go to an agent who is fully capable of doing the job."

"With all respect," Reid said. "I'm fully capable of doing this job. Even before my accident, my participation in the active field wasn't very often. As the team used to say and I believe they still do, it's Morgan's job to kick down the doors. My team need my help and I'm ready to come back to work. You must have noticed that they've acted differently since I got attacked and put in this chair."

"I have," Cruz nodded. "They've made mistakes and there have been a few close calls in the field."

"What are you talking about?" Reid asked.

"They didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Agent Morgan got shot in the field two weeks ago. Thankfully, his vest took the three bullets. I thought they had told you all this. The team missed a hidden room on the blueprint of the building. Something, I suspect, you wouldn't have missed."

"Is that why he was at home all last week? He said that he was taking vacation time," Spencer shook his head. "Bloody hypocrites."

"Why are they hypocrites?" Cruz asked.

Reid looked up and sighed. "They demand I tell them every little thing if I hurt myself, yet when it comes to them, they don't tell me things I need to know. This is even more of a reason for me to come back. I can get them to focus better in the field and I've noticed that some of their profiles have been off. I can help them get back on track. What happened to me isn't easy for them."

"I have no problem with you coming back but I must warn you, the directors are looking for any excuse to bring in a new agent to your job. You have to keep on top of all the work and be at your best."

"They are aware they can't fire me for being in a wheelchair."

"They can't fire you but I don't doubt they would move you to another position if they got the chance. I say, welcome back, SSA Spencer Reid. You start back here next Monday. As you know, there is a ramp for you to use now. The unit has undergone some refurbishment to be more disability friendly. Some agents are even walking up it so just dodge them," Cruz smiled. "Spencer, I have great respect for your abilities as an agent and I've seen your work break many cases some would struggle with. I think you're a great asset to the team."

"Thanks," Reid smiled. "I'll see you on Monday. I'm just going to have words with some of the team downstairs and I'd appreciate if you looked the other way with what I'm about to do."

"I'm staying in my office," Cruz said, holding his hands up. Cruz got up from his desk and made his way over to the door. He opened it and Reid thanked him as he wheeled himself out of the room. He went down the ramp and made his way down to Morgan's desk. He wheeled over and punched Morgan on the arm.

"Reid, what was that for?" Morgan said rubbing his arm.

"I'm going to do much worse than that, you idiot."

"What did I do?"

"Three bullets to your chest and the only thing that saved you was your vest," Reid said, holding his hands together. Morgan looked at him before dropping his pen and sighing.

"Look, there is a reason we didn't tell you."

"Why is it I have to tell you about everything little cut and bruise I get? You got shot. You lied to me when you said your chest hurt because of a stray baseball. No more lies, I'm back in this office next Monday and I'm not having you all lying to me."

"You're back next week," Morgan grinned happily.

"Yes, I'm back. I'm not on active field duty but I'll be in the office with you. They're still discussing me going away on cases with you all. I may have to work with Garcia when you're away on cases out of Virginia."

"It's brilliant you're coming back."

"Don't change the subject, Morgan."

"What's going on here?" Hotch asked as he came down with Garcia at his side.

"Why didn't you all tell me that Morgan got shot two weeks ago?"

"We're just trying to keep everything calm in your life," Garcia defended. "Look, we thought it was the best thing with everything going on."

"Let me put your mind at ease," Reid said. "Everything that was going on about my return is now finalised, I'm back Monday and possibly working with you Garcia when the team is away on a case. I'm not stressed about my life. I do get angry when I have to tell you about every little injury I get but you don't tell me when you get hurt. I thought we all told each other everything."

"Yay!" Garcia clapped before hugging him. She came away with a smile. "Sorry, just happy you're coming back."

"Me too," Hotch smiled. "We're sorry we didn't tell you but with everything going on, we thought it was best to keep your life as stress free as possible. We won't lie to you again."

"Okay then," Reid nodded. "I'll see you later tonight, Morgan. I'll see the rest of you tomorrow for dinner at Rossi's house."

"Are you bringing Lucia?" Garcia asked.

"Yes, I am. She's excited to come and have dinner. I have to go because I'm going to be late. I have to pick up some flowers I ordered and then go to Henry's school. I'm going to surprise her."

"Aww," Garcia said pinching his cheek. "Look at you, all puppy loved up."

Reid shook his head and chuckled.

* * *

He wheeled himself through the school corridors with the flowers tucked next to him. He looked through the small glass window to see all the kids doing art projects. He knocked and waved when Lucia looked up. Her chestnut hair had been tied into a ponytail and her green eyes were full of life. She walked over and opened the door. He kissed her and gave her the flowers he had got for her.

"Oh, Spencer. They're beautiful," she smiled before kissing him again. "You didn't need to do this."

"I wanted to," he smiled. "I just wanted to come say hello and give these to you. I know you're busy with the last lesson of the day."

She stepped back and the class looked up when she spoke. "Look, class. We have a visitor."

"Hot wheels," some of the children called and smiled. Henry waved to his godfather and Reid waved back.

"Want to do some art?" Lucia smiled.

"As long as you keep the glitter locked away," he grinned.

**Please review**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Only three chapters left after this one. Enjoy and I look forward to hearing from you all.  
**

**Thank you for all the reviews, you're amazing as ever and I want to hug you all. Thanks!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Reid made his way into the BAU, Morgan had driven him to work and was walking with him. He scanned his ID badge and went through the bars. He refused to let Morgan push the wheelchair. He ignored other agents and security officers staring at him. He was here to do his job. He wasn't using his decorated wheelchair, Rossi had provided him with one that looked more professional. It was black and very comfortable. He knew that if Morgan pushed his wheelchair, the temptation to step on it and ride it for a few seconds would prove too much for Morgan. He had established that when they had gone to the park.

They were alone in the elevator as they made their way up.

"Why are they all mystified by a man in a wheelchair?" Reid said as put his hands on his satchel. "It's my first day back, I hoped people wouldn't really pay that much attention."

"Just ignore them," Morgan shrugged. "Many of them remember you being here before the accident and some of them are just trying to get used to you being in a wheelchair. On the other hand, with some of the attitude going around lately, they may think you're not suited for your old job any more. That really pisses me off that they think that. It's just disrespectful."

"Morgan, I have directors who want to get me out of the unit and bring in another, more able, agent. I came to this team with my mind as my greatest asset, they all knew that. I just want to get on with my work and my life."

The doors opened and they both came out of the elevator.

"Speaking of life," Morgan said. "How are things with Lucia?"

"They're good," Reid smiled. "She's a great cook and she loves listening to me talk about books. We haven't been going out for long but we like spending our time together."

"Have you done anything yet?" Morgan asked. "You know, in the bedroom."

Reid blushed for a moment before sighing. "It's difficult," Reid admitted.

"How so?"

"We've done it," Reid said. He needed to talk with someone he trusted about the issue and he trusted Morgan. "I couldn't really feel it though and I needed medical help. It's embarrassing. She had a great time, I think. At least, she told me she did. Look, you've spoken with me before about things like this. Don't tell the others. Lucia loved having dinner with you all and she wants to do it again. Honestly, I don't care about the intimate part of our relationship. As long as I can make her happy during that certain time, I'm okay. I thought I was going to live out my days without someone by my side."

"It'll get better," Morgan assured him. "Lucia is a wonderful woman and she's able to put out the anger inside of you. We all remember how angry you were at christmas and new years eve."

"I'd rather not talk about that," Reid said putting his hand up.

"Okay. Just know that we are here for you if you need help with anything today. Also, I'm here if you want to talk or need anything concerning Lucia and you."

"I'll keep that it mind. Come on, I want to get some paperwork done."

"I've never seen anyone so eager to get paperwork done."

"Now you have," Reid laughed gently.

* * *

He checked over his profile and found himself satisfied with it. He placed it on his out pile and realised he had no more paperwork. He felt confident in every profile that he had done, amazed that he had done them so quickly. He put down his pen and wheeled himself over to the kitchen area to get some coffee. He went to the side and realised that he wasn't able to reach the coffee pot or a cup to put it in.

"Oh, that is just cruel," he muttered to himself.

"I got it," a voice came from behind him. He turned around and smiled at Blake as she came over and poured him a coffee. She handed him the sugar cubes. He placed his normal, or rather abnormal, amount of sugar into the coffee. She brought the mug back up and stirred it well. "Go back to your desk, I'll bring it over."

Reid knew better than to argue with her. He wheeled himself back to his desk and took the coffee from her. "Thank you, Blake. That is just plain evil putting the coffee machine there."

"I'll talk to Cruz about getting it lowered," she smiled. "It's so good having you back, Reid."

"It's good being back," he smiled before sipping his coffee. "Mmmm...that's good."

"How are you feeling today? Any pain in your back?"

"No, I'm more careful now," he said. "Since being in hospital and being told not to injure my back further, I've accepted more help and I'm taking less risks. How's your husband?"

"He's grumpy," she smiled. "Well, he was on the phone. He had a bad flight."

"I'm avoiding all air travel," he said. "I'm not allowed on the jet with you all, the only time I'll be allowed is if we have a case that needs us all there."

"This isn't right," she shook her head. "The directors have no right restricting you."

"I just want to work," he sighed. "I don't care what they think is right or wrong. All I know is, I'll fight to keep this job. Speaking of working, I'm out of files. Want to slip a few from your pile into my pile? A thank you for the coffee."

She walked over to her desk and grabbed some files from her pile. Handing them over, she let out a small giggle. She hadn't seen him like this since his attack.

"A good trade," she said.

"Absolutely," he grinned back.

* * *

Reid accepted Morgan lifting him from the car and into the chair. Morgan grabbed the handles and began to wheel him to the front of the house.

"Spencer!" a voice called. Reid looked over his shoulder.

"It's my dad," Spencer said angrily.

**Please review**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm adding one more chapter so you still have three chapters to go after this. I hope that the end scene is what a certain someone wanted. Enjoy and I'd love to hear from you all.  
**

**Thank you for all the reviews, you're wonderful and I just want to bake you all a pie. Thanks!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Reid watched as Morgan surged forward and pushed William back. "YOU STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM HIM!"

"I just want to talk to my son," William asked. He tried to take a step forward but Morgan pushed him back again.

"You're not allowed to even be here," Reid said, his eyes staring at his father, anger blazing in them. "I have a restraining order out against you. I can have you arrested for this."

"It wasn't my fault," William said to his son. "I had no idea they would come after you. I can't live like this. They're in prison but I hate that you're like this. Please, I want to help take care of you. I didn't know they would come for you that night."

"Then you're a stupid bastard," Spencer spat back. "You know what those kind of people are capable of, yet, you still went ahead and borrowed money from them. You could have come to me. I would have helped out if it was that serious. You're the reason I'm in this chair. They came after me because of you. You're poison, William. I've now managed to get some of my life back and I won't let you ruin it again."

"I'm not leaving till you hear me out, Spencer."

"Morgan, I've got a restraining order against him. He broke it," Reid said.

Morgan went to the car and grabbed some handcuffs from the glove box, he grabbed William and slammed him against the car. William struggled slightly as Morgan handcuffed him. "You broke a restraining order, you're under arrest."

"You can't arrest me for trying to see my son."

"Yes, I can," Morgan growled in a low voice. "He doesn't want you near him. He's rebuilding his life and I won't let you hurt him again. Now, shut the hell up and keep still. I'm not above smashing your head into the ground."

* * *

Reid sat inside, staring out of the window. He watched as a police officer took his father from Morgan and shoved him in the back of a police car. Lucia came up behind him and put her arms around him. "Are you okay, sweetie?"

"I'm fine. I just don't want my father coming near me. All my life, he's done nothing but ruin my life. I don't need him in my life and I don't want him in my life. All I need is you and my team." He took her hand and kissed the back of it. "You all keep me alive."

She leaned down and kissed his cheek. "Don't worry, I'll keep you safe. Dinner is ready, I just put it on the table for us all."

Morgan came back into the room, he smiled at Reid as he walked in. "How are you doing?" he asked.

"Much better after watching you slam my father into the side of the car and putting handcuffs on him," Reid smiled gently. "Thank you for doing that. I just hate him being near me."

"Well, he won't do it again. I promise," Morgan smiled.

"Come on, boys," Lucia said before kissing Reid's head. "Food is ready and it's getting cold."

"What have we got?"

"Assortments of chinese food, cooked from scratch," she said as they went into the kitchen. Morgan clapped his hands together and rubbed them with glee as he took in all the food. He sat down and began to tuck in.

* * *

He sat at his desk, he was speaking with a sheriff in Ohio who needed some clarification on a profile. He finished the phone call, watching as three men and one woman came into bullpen. He knew who they were. They were the directors who had tried to keep him from getting his job back. He brought down another file and watched as Cruz went over and greeted them.

"Just keep your cool," Rossi said as came to Reid's desk.

"They're going to come over here, I know it," Reid said. " It's not going to be easy for me to bite my tongue."

"You won't have to," Rossi assured him. "I'm going to stay here and make sure they don't step out of line."

The directors came over and looked at him. "Hello, Dr Reid," the female director asked. "I'm Maria Jones. I hope that you're handling your work well."

"I'm handling it fine," he smiled, a smile that took all of his will to produce.

"Dr Reid has brought the team back to the top," Rossi said. "Shame it took so long for him to come back. Paperwork, I guess."

"Yes, delays with paperwork," one of the other directors smiled stiffly. "Dr Reid has a review coming up soon, I believe. A perfect chance for him to tell us how well he is doing."

"He's doing fine. Much better than some people. Even in this chair, he wouldn't shoot himself accidentally. Unlike some agents."

Reid watched as the director frowned for a second. "We must be going now."

Reid watched as they walked off. He looked up at Rossi. "What did you do?"

"Maria and I, are old friends and she can't afford to have some things known. Director Nathaniel Roman also managed to shoot himself once during training, he only has four toes on one foot. Trust me, I'll have some words with the directors. You're not going anywhere."

"Thanks," Reid chucked softly.

"This team needs you, we're a lot better since you came back. Just keep up the good work and only do your mini rockets when the team is around. I'm not hiding them like I did the last time."

"It went off course," Reid defended.

"It landed in Cruz's coffee," Rossi laughed. "I had to fake a accident of his coffee to hide the little rocket."

"I'm a mad scientist, you should be use it by now," he grinned.

* * *

He wheeled himself out of Lucia's kitchen and into the living room. He put down his drink but looked up when he heard a loud thud from upstairs. He made his way to the bottom of the stairs. "Lucia!"

He didn't hear an answer. His heart began to beat faster. "Lucia!"

No answer came back. He looked at the stairs and cursed. Grabbing the banister, he pulled himself out of the wheelchair and to the stairs. He used each banister to pull himself up, his arms were not as strong as he needed them to be.

"Lucia!" he continued to call as he slowly came up the stairs.

"Please let her be okay," he whispered to himself. He heaved himself up the last step and onto the upstairs floor. He crawled, using just his arms. He reached the bathroom and saw Lucia unconscious on the floor. He crawled in and checked her pulse. It was very fast.

"Lucia," he called before tapping her cheek. "Come on, wake up."

**Please review**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm so sorry for not updating yesterday. I love you all and I love writing but my mother was ill yesterday and she trumps everything. I had to help take care of her. She's better now. Sorry again. Enjoy this chapter and I'd love to hear from you all.  
**

**Thank you for all the reviews, you're wonderful and I love and adore you all. Thanks!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

He waited as the ambulance came, he stroked Lucia's hair and continued to talk to her. She seemed pale, but her breathing was gentle and her pulse was beginning to slow down again. The paramedics opened the door. He was thankful that he had left it unlocked. "We're up here!" Reid called.  
A rush of footsteps came up the stairs. He moved aside to let the paramedics help Lucia.

"What's her name?" one of them asked.

"Her name is Lucia. Lucia Harrington."

"Are you hurt?" they asked him as they began to check over Lucia.

"No," he shook his head quickly before pointing Lucia. "I'm fine. Just focus on her. I think she hit her head when she fell."

One of the paramedics was trying to rouse Lucia from her sleep but wasn't getting any success. "John, go get the backboard from the rig. Just to stay safe, we'll put her on the backboard and carry her down to the ambulance. Who does the wheelchair belong to?"

"It's mine," Spencer said gently. "I had to drag myself up."

"We'll get you back down," the older paramedic assured him.

"I can drag myself back down," he snapped. "Just get her into the ambulance and to the hospital. Focus on her."

* * *

He was half way down the stairs when he saw the ambulance leave. They had told him that he'd have to go separately to the hospital, there wasn't any room for a wheelchair in the rig. He slid down two of the steps but caught the staircase and stopped himself from sliding any further. He reached the bottom and pulled himself back into the wheel chair. He grabbed his phone out of his pocket and dialled the person he knew was nearest to him.

* * *

Hotch pulled up outside Lucia's house. He had barely made it out of the driver's seat when Reid skidded his chair next to the car. "Hotch, help me into the car and then we have to get to the hospital."

"What happened?" he asked as he opened the passenger door and helped Reid get in.

"Lucia collapsed in the bathroom. The paramedics took her but I couldn't go with them. I had to drag myself up to get to her and I got myself down again. Just please take me to the hospital. I have no idea what is happening."

Hotch grabbed the wheelchair and put it into the back of the SUV. He rushed to the driver's seat and climbed in. "She'll be okay, Reid. I know she will."

* * *

Reid pushed himself through the corridors till her came to the nurse's desk. He reached up and hit the bell. A red-haired nurse came to him. "Can I help you, sir?"

"My girlfriend got brought in by ambulance. Her name is Lucia Harrington. Please, where is she?"

"She's resting in her room. I can take you to see her," the nurse smiled before coming round and standing behind the wheelchair.

"I can do that," Reid said.

"You look exhausted," the nurse smiled at him. "I'll take you to her room."

He put his hands in his lap and took a deep breath. He knew he was tired, dragging himself up and down the stairs, along with wheeling himself through the hospital at speed had taken some energy out of him. The nurse opened the door and pushed him in. His entire body relaxed when he saw Lucia awake in bed, watching the television. She had an oxygen cannulae. "Hey, sweetie."

"I'll leave you two alone," the nurse smiled before leaving the room. He wheeled himself next to the bed and held her hand. "I've been so worried about you," he said, relief in his voice. "What happened?"

"I had a seizure," she said.

"A seizure," he said. He figured it must have stopped by the time he had made it up the stairs. "How?"

"When I was in college, I got hit by a car. I was in a coma for a week and the accident did some damage to my brain. This isn't the first time I've had a seizure. I manage it with medication but the doctors are sorting out some stronger medication for me. I'm so sorry that I scared you."

"I just hated seeing you on the floor. You wouldn't wake up. I couldn't get to you right away. I'm just happy that you're okay. Why didn't you tell me?"

"It never really came up," she said. "You won't tell me how you got paralysed."

"I got beaten near to death in my apartment, they damaged my spine and I lost all feeling and movement in my legs," he said quickly and honestly. "There's the truth. I don't want us to lie to each other. No secrets either."

"No secrets," she smiled at him. "I have to stay overnight because I hit my head. Nothing serious but they need to keep me for observation."

"I'm not going anywhere," he said before hoisting himself on the bed, using his arms for leverage. He put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head as she laid against his chest. "I love you."

"I love you too," she sighed happily before snuggling against his chest.

* * *

**Three weeks later**

He laughed as he watched Morgan tackle Hotch as they were playing football with the kids.

"Come on, old man," Morgan chuckled. "Where's all that training?"

Hotch turned himself around and tackled Morgan to the ground. "There's my training," he laughed.

Turning himself around, he wheeled himself into Rossi's kitchen using the ramp that Rossi had installed for him. He smelled the wonderful food that Garcia and Rossi were cooking, he couldn't wait to eat it.

He parked himself next to the Garcia, where she was cutting up some food on the unit above him. "This all looks and smells wonderful."

"I love cooking," Garcia smiled. "There are so many recipes and no-one can ever truly make them all because people come up with new recipes, all the time. Cooking makes you happy."

She put down the knife and grabbed some more vegetables from the side. Reid looked up and out into the garden, he laughed when he saw Henry and Jack, pinning Morgan to the ground. Garcia leaned over and looked too. "Morgan is no match for them."

Garcia came away and went to grab the knife. "Where's my- oh my god!"

Reid looked back up to her before he looked at his leg. The knife Garcia had used had slipped off the side and was now in his leg. Rossi turned around and immediately rushed over.

"Reid, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Reid sighed before gently nudging the blade.

"Reid, don't do that," Garcia panicked. "I'm so sorry. I didn't even know I hit it."

"It doesn't hurt," he assured her. "Garcia, I can't feel any pain. I didn't even know it was there till you pointed it out. It doesn't look too deep. I don't think I need the hospital."

"You're going to the hospital," Rossi ordered.

Taking the handle of the knife, he pulled it out of his leg. "I don't need a goddamn hospital. I'll take care of it myself. Where your first aid kit?"

Rossi reached into a cupboard and pulled out the large first aid kit. Reid took it and began to wheel himself to the bathroom.

"You should go to the hospital," Garcia said.

"No need, not like I can feel it," Reid said before wheeling himself into the bathroom and slamming the door.

**Please review**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey everyone, here is the second to last chapter for you all. I'm sorry about not updating. It was meant to get done yesterday but unfortunately I spent most of my time over a bowl yesterday. I hope you enjoy this chapter and the next chapter is the last one. Enjoy!**

**Thank you all so much for all the reviews, you're brilliant and amazing. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Reid sat in the bathroom with the first aid box. He brought up his trouser leg, trying to ignore the sight of his legs. Over time, the muscle had wasted away and they looked horrible to him. He examined the knife wound and saw that it wasn't too deep but needed stitches. He opened the first aid box and began to clean the cut. He didn't feel the sting of the peroxide or the touch of the cotton wool bud. Things so small to others, he missed like crazy. He grabbed some needle and thread from the box, he sterilised the needle before placing the thread in it and tying it. He stabbed the needle into his skin and began to stitch up the small cut. It wasn't the first time he had sewed up cuts. He remembered his mother and her episodes. She didn't always keep a good grip on the knife when threatening him with it. A knock came at the door but he ignored it. Something dripped from his face to his leg.

He didn't feel the tear hit his skin, he couldn't feel the needle. He finished stitching and covered it with a small bandage. He brought his hand up and wiped his face. He couldn't stop himself from getting upset.

A knock came at the door. "WHAT?!" he snapped.

"It's me," JJ said from the other side of the door. "Can I come in?"

He reached over and unlocked the door. She came in and closed the door behind him. Her eyes immediately took in the state of her friend. "Spence, what's wrong?"

"I don't know," he said, his shaking head and wiping his cheeks. "I thought I was over all this. I didn't even feel it go in. I cleaned it and stitched it shut, I felt nothing. I'd give anything to feel the pain and to walk again."

"Come here," she said, kneeling and putting her arms around him. He leaned on her shoulder and cried gently.

"I don't understand, JJ. This wasn't how my life is meant to go."

"I know," she said, gently moving her hand up and down his back in a soothing motion.

"I hate him," Reid said angrily as he came out of the hug. He hit his legs repeatedly before hitting the first aid box to the floor. "I hate my father. It's all his fault. He wasn't the one they beat and taunted. He says that he understands but he can never understand how I felt that night. I was helpless against them. He wasn't there when they laughed at me for trying to fight back. His spine wasn't the one they kicked and ruined. I've had to fight to get everything back. I've had to fight my entire life. I don't get how Lucia could love someone like me."

JJ came away and called out of the door for Lucia. She came into the bathroom as JJ went to leave. "Lucia, talk to him."

JJ left the bathroom. Lucia came in front of Reid and wiped his cheeks with her thumbs. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"How can you love me?" he asked. "You're beautiful and could have anyone you want."

"I don't want anyone, I want you," Lucia smiled before lifting his chin up and kissing his lips. "Why are you asking me this? How's your leg?"

"My leg doesn't matter. I can't feel them so I don't really care," Spencer snapped. "Why would you want me? You know things will never be easy for us. Not in my condition. You need a man who can take care of you and protect you. I can't do that."

"Things will go how we want them to," Lucia said. "I know you're angry and I know that this isn't easy for you. I hate seeing you like this. It will take a lot time for you to come to terms with being in a wheelchair but listen to me. I love you and I will always love you. I'm not perfect either. You're going to have to deal with my seizures when they happen. I know you hate your father but you need to let that hate go. Don't talk to him again and never let him into your life again but this hate is doing more damage than good. You can take care of me. You do take care of me. I need you to stop being like this."

"I'm sorry," he voice shook gently.

"It's okay," she hugged him. "Is your leg truly okay?"

"No permanent damage and I stitched it up. It's not the first time I've had to sew up cuts. My mom wasn't always so careful with a knife when she had an episode."

"I know you've never had an easy life but I'm here for you and so is your team. They've always been there for you. Don't shut them out again. Outside, there is a wonderful dinner being prepared. No matter what you think, they are doing it for you. Every dinner is celebrating you and the fact you've survived all that you have survived. They've told me about you being in a medicated coma. Trust me, they love you and they won't let you go without a fight."

Spencer wiped his face before running a hand through his hair. "I just can't control how I feel sometimes. I know that they are out there. I know you're here for me too. I've fought for a long time to get back to a normal life and when things like the knife going into my leg happen, it reminds me of how quickly things can get taken away from me."

"I'm not going anywhere and neither is your team, I promise. Come on, let's go have dinner. I know you're hungry. I love you, Spencer."

"I love you too," he said before kissing her. "I don't know what I would do without you."

"Probably be skinnier," Lucia giggled before getting behind the wheelchair and pushing him out of the bathroom. She pushed him outside to the table where the team was waiting. Garcia came up to him before he sat down.

"I'm so sorry about your leg."

"It's okay, Garcia. It just happened. I'm not hurt and that's what counts. Let's just eat like a family."

Garcia kissed his cheek. "That's what we are. No matter what happens."

**Please review**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey everyone, here is the last chapter for you all. I just want to say thank you for sticking with this for so long, even if it was only meant to stay a five shot. I couldn't say no when you all wanted it longer. Thank you again. You're amazing readers. I hope you like this chapter and little warning, it has a big time jump. Enjoy and let me know what you think.  
**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, they've all been wonderful and I've loved all of them. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

_Three and half years later_

Reid wheeled himself into the kitchen. He grabbed the bottle from the side and shook it slightly. He wheeled himself back into his living room and smiled as he scooped up his son from the small rocking swing. He cradled him in his arms and brought up the bottle. He placed it at his son's mouth and watched as he began to drink down the formula. "There we go," he said.

He loved his son more than anything and was thankful for his arrival. Lucia had wanted a baby and it had taken over a year and a half of them trying to have a baby. He knew it was him but they had never given up. Now, they had a wonderful little boy named Freddy. He remembered the deal he had made with Lucia when she had been pregnant. If it was girl, he got to pick the name. If it was a boy, she got to pick the name. Lucia had won that one.

Frederick James Reid, but they all called him Freddy.

He had chosen to become a stay at home dad when the baby had come along and he didn't mind one bit. They had made adjustments to the house so he could look after Freddy easier. Lucia kept on being a school teacher while he did the occasional lecture. He still worked with the team but more as a consultant. They had new team member, a smart young man named Harry. He approved of him and urged the team to accept him. He loved being a dad. Freddy was six months old and already had a lot of brown hair on his head. The last few years had been good. There was only one time when he had feared things going down a bad path. The day Lucia had gone into labour. He'd almost lost them both that day. His little Freddy and his wife. Freddy had been born but with breathing problems and Lucia had almost bled to death. Luckily, the doctors had saved them both.

Bringing the bottle away, he snapped out his memories for a moment and brought Freddy to his shoulder. He patted his back and waited for a small burp. Freddy let out a small burp.

"You burp like your mother," Reid chuckled gently before cradling his son again. He brought the bottle back up and began to feed him again.

Freddy had his brown hair but had his mother's eyes. Green eyes that were deep and full of life.

He thought about how much had changed over the last few years. Lucia had married him and they became Mr and Mrs Reid. Freddy was the best gift in the world to them. Jack now had a little brother after Beth had gotten pregnant and given birth to a little boy. They had named him Edward. Garcia had a wonderful little girl called Annabel and now engaged to her fiancée, James. Morgan had a girlfriend name Melissa and they were in a happy relationship. He was never sure if Rossi was in a relationship, the team had their suspicions but the old man would never admit anything to them. JJ and Will continued to be happy in a relationship and Henry was growing up to love playing soccer. Alex's husband permanently stayed with her and worked at the local hospital. Emily visited them from time to time and had a two-year old called Jasper. Their family had grown bigger and they had all loved that.

Bringing the empty bottle away, Reid burped his son again and when he finished, he kissed his son on the cheek causing the baby to let out a small giggle. "You're a little miracle and a little trouble maker. Daddy loves you, yes he does."

He lifted the baby up before bringing him down again, he repeated this two more times and enjoyed the sound of his son cooing and gurgling.

* * *

He wheeled himself up to Rossi's door and pressed the doorbell. Freddy was now strapped to his chest in a baby carrier. Rossi opened the door. "Come in, Reid."

"Thanks, Rossi. Lucia might be a little late, there is a staff meeting at her school."

"That's okay. The food won't be ready for at least another hour or so. How are you?"

"I'm fine," he nodded. "Freddy was a little fussy in the cab over here but he settled."

"May I?" Rossi asked.

"Go ahead," Reid nodded. Rossi reached down and brought Freddy into his arms. He held the baby against his chest.

"Wow, he gets bigger each time I see him. I have to say that he takes after his mom in the looks department."

"I know," Reid laughed gently. "He'll take after me in the brain department though."

"I wouldn't expect anything less than genius from the son of Spencer Reid," Rossi said. "I have the playpen all set up."

* * *

Reid tucked into the meal in front him, he savoured the taste of lamb and the vegetables. "Rossi, this is amazing cooking."

"It's amazing," Lucia grinned from next to him.

"Thank you," Rossi nodded. "Dessert, however, Garcia must take all the credit."

"You're all going to love it," Garcia smiled.

"I'm so happy I'm marrying a dessert queen," James winked before kissing her.

"I love when we all get together and have dinner," Beth said as she looked around.

"No matter what, we always make it for the monthly family dinner," Hotch said, he leaned back to look at his son asleep in the playpen. He came back up and nodded to Garcia that Annabel was fine too.

"I'd like to propose a toast," Alex said as she held her husband's hand. Everyone raised their glasses. Morgan looked to Melissa and couldn't believe how great she was. He turned back to Alex. "To being a family, ever-growing and with the best cooks in the world."

JJ and Will both chuckled lightly with everyone before they all tapped glasses.

"To family," Reid said. "Stronger together."

"Damn straight," Morgan grinned at his friend.

* * *

Rossi ushered everyone into the living room. He placed the tallest at the back and all the children in the front, well the ones old enough to stand on their own. Spencer sat Freddy on his lap and held him in a sitting position. Lucia stood next to his wheelchair. Hotch held his son Edward and had Jack stand in front of him. Rossi programmed the camera before running back to them all. Everyone stood together.

"Everyone, say family," Rossi said.

The flashing red light became faster before becoming constant. "Family!" they all called before the camera took the picture.

Spencer looked around at them all, he didn't know where he'd be without them. They were his family and without them, he knew that he'd have lost everything a long time ago. He loved them and he would never stop loving his family.

**Please review**


End file.
